POK Plot Twist: Season 1
by Wendy Pierce
Summary: What if instead of Boomer, Brady and Boz were the Co-Kings of Kinkow, Rebecca, Mikayla, and Candace were the Co-Queens of Kinkow? Brady is the head guard and son to royal adviser, Mason Makoola, and Boz and Boomer are friends of Brady's. What will happen with this plot twist? Read more to find out!
1. Quick Auther's Note

**Quick Author's Note:**

**Title: Plot Twist: Pair of Kings Style**

**Summary: **What if instead of Boomer, Brady and Boz were the Co-Kings of Kinkow, Rebecca, Mikayla, and Candace were the Co-Queens of Kinkow? Brady is the head guard and son to royal adviser, Mason Makoola, and Boz and Boomer are friends of Brady's. What will happen with this plot twist? Read more to find out!

**Reason to doing this new story: **I was thinking of idea's for another story so, I came up with this. Isn't it a pretty smart idea? Anyway's in this story, Rebecca, Mikayla, Candace _will_ be the Co-Queens of Kinkow instead of Boomer, Brady, and Boz. Brady will be the head guard and son to Mason. I know that Brady has to have his last name changed to Makoola if I do this, but I just won't bring it up since it doesn't work out will. He will be strong and tough while Boomer and Boz are _not _related to him. No, instead, they'll just be friends of Brady.

Mikayla will still be her strong, confident, and mature self, but just related to Candace and Rebacca. Rebacca and Candace will still be considered ''popular'' in this story. I hope you guys understand where I'm going with this plot.

This story will have Brakayla, Roomer, and Coz.

**Reason to doing this author's note before the story: **I want to see if people would actually want to read it. I want to know that you'd bother to review, follow, favorite, and all of that other stuff.

* * *

**I must get _at least _3 or more reviews to continue. Or, if it just takes that long, I'll continue with two reviews. Please review for me to continue! Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :) **


	2. Sneak Peak

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry for the false update. I felt bad for not uploading so I decided to give you a little sneak peak of the first chapter. It's just a sneak peak, so don't get too excited. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Sneak Peak: **

**Chapter 1: Return of the Queens **

******Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I awkwardly stood in the corner of the gymnasiaum, waiting for my twin to stop flirting with boys. I mean, that's all she'd ever do. Her name is Rebecca. Rebecca Parker. Also known as my twin. She has dark skin, striaght black hair, and brown eyes. However, she looks _nothing_ like me. I have tan/olive skin, curly brunnette hair, and brown eyes. Not to mention, I'm taller than her by four inches. My name you ask? Mikayla Parker.

Rebecca and I live in an apartent in Chicago with our Aunt Melinda and Uncle Tom. The strange thing is, we have no memory of our parents at all. All we know is that we had to grow up in Chicago with our aunt and uncle at the age of two. Everything else is just a big blur. Rebecca and I are currently attending _Richmond High._ Right now, we are in the gym, waiting for our teacher, Mr. Johnson, to come and start class. Finally entering the gym, Mr. Johnson carries two dogeballs in his hands. This can't be good.

* * *

The three men bowed down in front of Rebecca and I, leaving us to both stare down at the men, completely confused. We had no clue as to what was going on.

* * *

We stand quietly, waiting for an answer. We were watching our aunt and uncle talk to Mason, I believe his name was. It seemed as if our aunt and uncle knew about their arrival, and never told us. I don't understand why they'd lie to us about a thing like this.

* * *

The light blue sea shined brightly as the morning light came up. It practically blinded me as I opened my eyes. A small yawn escaped my lips as I rubbed my eyes. I had forgotten about the recent events- I was in a ballon, going to an island I have never heard of with my twin sister to rule. The fact of how Kinkow was a far away island annoyed me. It took us hours to just get to one island.

* * *

"Look, a cute boy." Rebecca points out.

I look towards the direction to where she was pointing to. At the entrence, I see a boy walking in. I take a moment to study his apperance. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and looked just about our age. The boy wore a red plaid shirt, black shorts, and red and black tennis shoes. He looked like any other normal teenager, that is. "He_ is_ cute." I say with a giggle. Rebecca gigles back, only for us to have a small gigle-fit.

* * *

**Well, that should be more than enough for you guys. You can guess what else is going to happen. I promise you, the first chapter will be up soon. But first, I have to finish some homework enable to finish the chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. Thanks! BYE! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	3. Return of the Queens

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the awsome reviews! Here's the next chapter!**

**Before you start reading, I forgot to mention a couple of things. Candace isn't going to mentioned in the story for a while. She'll appear in story, but it will be where you'd least expect it. Also, I will do some chapters with refrences to an episode, but different than the original episode. Much different. This will stay in Mikayla's P.O.V _only_.**

**Here's some shout out's: **

**Den Blue, Bra-Kayla Luver4eva, monkey96207, BlackBlueShadow, James Bond 2.0, and Princess-Girl12: Thanks! Here's your update! :)**

**Princess-Girl12: I loved the idea you sent me! It was great! :) **

**Humanusscriptor: You really think so? Thank you. :)**

**Guest(1): Thanks! **

**Guest(2): I don't really know what's a good mash-up name for BozXCandace. I just used Yummy42's because I didn't know what to do. **

**Guest(3): The mash-up name for BoomerXRebecca that most people use is Boombecca, you know? And, Bozdance, really? That doesn't seem to make any sense to me whatsoever. **

**Guest (4 and 5): Thanks! :)**

**Ace and Sao (Also for other readers who are confused): The answer is yes. Boomer will be a trantula. But, he will be an ex-trantula. Also, it will just be a random fact thrown in the story when I feel like it. He is in Chicago, but doesn't really know Mikayla and Rebecca. Rebecca and Mikayla know him, but just aren't friends with him. Boomer doesn't know about being a trantula person until his dad tells him and he does NOT have a close connection to Brady and Boz, who live on Kinkow and are NOT siblings but just friends. I know I said that all three of them would be friends, but I changed my mind. I figured that it would make more since of he was known by Mikayla and Rebecca. I've said too much. **

**Dog Lover234: Thanks! :)**

**Wansapanataym: Thanks! And don't worry, you'll understand more as the story goes on. :)**

**Shout outs for chapter 2; the Sneak Peak:**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva: Thanks! This is the first _real _chapter of this story, so enjoy! :)**

**Dog Lover234 and Den Blue: Thank you! You really think so? Well, wait until you see this _full_ first chapter. Enjoy! :)**

**Now that everything has been clarified, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Return of The Queens**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I awkwardly stood in the corner of the gymnasiaum, waiting for my twin to stop flirting with boys. I mean, that's all she'd ever do. Her name is Rebecca. Rebecca Parker. Also known as my twin. She has dark skin, striaght black hair, and brown eyes. However, she looks _nothing_ like me. I have tan/olive skin, curly brunnette hair, and brown eyes. Not to mention, I'm taller than her by four inches. My name you ask? Mikayla Parker.

Rebecca and I live in an apartent in Chicago with our Aunt Melinda and Uncle Tom. The strange thing is, we have no memory of our parents at all. All we know is that we had to grew up in Chicago with our aunt and uncle at the age of two. Everything else is just a big blur.

Rebecca and I are currently attending _Richmond High._ At school, Rebecca is considered the popular one while i'm considered the loner who gets bulied a lot. Rebecca tends to stand up for me-mainly because she hates seeing peole bully me. She knows that this can ruin her reputation as a popular, but she doesn't care. Besides, her courage scares away all the boys and/or girls.

Right now, we are in the gym, waiting for our teacher, Mr. Johnson, to come and start class. Finally entering the gym, Mr. Johnson carries two dogeballs in his hands. _This can't be good._

"Alright class, since the football field is still covered in snow, we're going to play dodgeball agianst the football team." He announced. "Good luck." He dropped the dodgeballs and went to stand on the sidelines to watch.

Everyone in the class starts to whin. They did _not_ like dodgeball—especially when it was against the football team. Once the entire football team was in sight, everyone quickly fleed out of the gym- leaving only Rebecca and I to be against the football team.

"Only two girls, huh?" One of the athletes say with a smirk. "This is going to be fun."

With that being said, they started to pelt us with dodgeballs. One-by-one, all heading towards the same direction—us. Cowering in fear, Rebecca ran to the closest corner away from the gym. _What a wimp she is. _This left me to be againt the football team. I clenched my fists as I tried my best not to get hit. Luckly, I successfully dodged all the balls and was able to grab one for myself in the process. Having good hand-eye cordination, I aimed a ball directly to one of the players and watched it as it bounced back from one player to another, knocking them all down, in just one throw. I did a small victory-dance before walking towards the girls locker room to change.

* * *

**In the Girls Locker Room  
**"I can't believe you took down all the football players!" Rebecca exclaims. "I didn't know you could do that."

"I didn't know that either." I say proudly. I shut my gym locker after changing and lean against it.

"How _did _you do that, anyway's?" She asks, shutting her locker and facing me.

I shrug, thinking of an answer. When it finally comes to me, I say: "I guess I just got lucky."

"That's what you always say." Rebecca comments, rolling her eyes.

"No I don't!" I defend myself.

"Whatever." She waltzes out of the locker room and into the hallway.

I shake my head and follow her. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" I ask her as we walk through the empty hallway. It was luch time, so no one was found standing around.

"Say whatever you want, but I'll forever be know as the aswome one." She refers to her given nick-name.

We turn a corner and end up bumping into someone. Or should I say three tall and muscular men. "Sorry." Rebecca and I apologize.

"My Queens," the man in the middle wearing a floral skirt says. "We are from the great island of Kinkow. We are here to bring you home."

The three men bowed down in front of Rebecca and I, leaving us to both stare down at the men, completely confused. We had no clue as to what was going on.

* * *

**20 Minutes Later  
**We stand quietly, waiting for an answer. We were watching our aunt and uncle talk to Mason, I believe his name was. It seemed as if our aunt and uncle knew about their arrival, and never told us. I don't understand why they'd lie to us about a thing like this.

"Are you sure they'll be safe?" My aunt asks for what was probably the fifth time.

"I promise you they'll be one-hundred precent safe." Mason reassures her. "We spent nearly the last decade restoring the island back to it's original form."

"Alright." She says unsurely.

"Girls, please go start packing." Our uncle tells us. Rebecca and I nodded before going to our shared room.

"Rebecca, do you think that ruling an island will be hard?" I ask my twin while sitting on my bed.

"Who cares!" She exclaims while opening her suitcase and throing on to her bed. "I just can't believe we're actually Queens of a real island! This is unbelievabe!"

I tilt my head slightly and look at her with disbelief. "We are there to rule an island. Not to have fun."

"Mikayla," Rebecca stuffs some clothes into her suitcase.. "You are way to serious! Can't you just have fun?"

"Well, I'm sorry if I like to be serious." I reply, crossing my arms against my chest, slightly offended.

"I should really teach you how to have fun more often." She finally faces me. "Until then, I am calling you Ms. Serious."

"Oh, I wonder how you came up with that wonderful nick-name." I say sarcastically.

This comment only makes Rebecca glare at me. "Enough with the sacrasm, okay? It's kind of annoying."

"Whatever." I take out my suitcase and start packing.

Once we both finish packing, we head back to the living room to meet up with the awaiting adults.

"We're ready!" Rebecca and I both exclaim.

"Before we go, I would like to remind you that with your parents passing, so did the knowledge of which one of you was born first." Mason walks up to us. "So, you will rule the kingdom together. I hope you don't mind doing so."

"Don't worry, Mason." Rebecca says. "Mikayla and I get along just fine."

Mason nods and walks to the front door.

"We'll miss you girls so much!" Our aunt exclaims while walking up to us and pulling us in for a hug.

As we pull away, I ask: "So, you and Uncle Tom won't be coming with us?"

"Of course not." She answers. "It's your time to rule. You've grown up that you don't need our help anymore."

"Well miss you, Aunt Melinda." I say softly. Rebecca and I are pulled into a group hug by our aunt and uncle before we leave. Mason led us out to the ballon and we were off to Kinkow.

* * *

**A Few Hours Later  
** The light blue sea shined brightly as the morning light came up. It practically blinded me as I opened my eyes. A small yawn escaped my lips as I rubbed my eyes. I had forgotten about the recent events- I was in a ballon, going to an island I have never heard of with my twin sister to rule. The fact of how Kinkow was a far away island annoyed me. It took us hours to just get to one island.

"Oh, you're up." Mason spoke.

I turn my head to see that he was wide awake, probably not tired at all from staying up. "Yes." I nod my head. "Are we there yet?"

"Look for yourself." He pointed out of the ballon.

At first, I was confused at what he was saying but then looked out of the ballon. The island had a big swirl in the middle and a part around it was dark. "Why is one side dark?"

"There has been a power struggle on the island for centuries. Periods of war, disasters, and supernatural forces have ravaged our Kingdom." Mason answers.

"But it's safe now, right?" I ask, beginning to feel my heart beat loud in my chest.

"Yes. It is perfectly safe." He assures me. "Just stay away from the dark side. As long as you stay on the light side, you'll be fine."

I nod my head, slighty relieved. I look to see were my twin sister was. I found her sleeping in one of the corners. Slowly, but softly, I lean down to her side and shake her awake. In a minute, she finally opens her eyes and stretches. "Oh, hey Mikayla." She rubs her eyes. "What do you want?"

"We're finally here." I say with a small smile.

As soon as I say this, she jumps to her feet and looks out of the ballon. "Wow." She admires the island. "Kinkow is beautiful."

I join her, "Yeah, I know."

"Why is there a dark side?" Rebecca points to one part of the island.

"Mason said that there has been been a power struggle on the island for centuries. Things such as wars, disasters, and supernatural forces has happend." I answer. "But it's perfectly safe now; if you don't go to the dark side, that is."

Rebecca nods and we admire the islands beauty even more.

Once we land safetly onto the ground, we all jump out and gather ourselves. We head up to a huge castle that just looks amazing so far. This is soon going to be _our _castle on _our _own island. This was just fantastic. We entered the castle, which looks better up-close. As we walk down a red carpet, people stood on either side of it.

As we continued walking, people bowed and a servent put leis around our necks. We bowed back as we continued walked down the carpet and to the castle. When we were about to enter the castle, somthing odd caught our eyes.

"Is that a zebra?" Rebecca points to an animal.

"It's one of our island superstitions. We allow the animals to roam free." Mason answers. Rebecca and I nod our heads and ignore the animal. "Now this, is your castle." Mason says as the double doors open, reveling what seemed to be a living room, but a very fancy one.

In the center of the room was throne and next to it was a beach chair. Not wanting to sit in a beach chair, Rebecca and I ignored the beach chair and sat on an arm of the throne.

Looking around the castle and taking in its beauty, Rebecca and I exclaimed, "This place is awsome!"

"I'm glad you like it." Mason smiles.

My eyes wander around the castle even more until Rebecca nudges my arm. "What do you want?" I ask angerly.

"Look, a cute boy." Rebecca points out.

I look towards the direction to where she was pointing to. At the entrence, I see a boy walking in. I take a moment to study his apperance. He had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and looked just about our age. The boy wore a red plaid shirt, black shorts, and red and black tennis shoes. He looked like any other normal teenager, that is.

"He_ is_ cute." I say with a giggle.

Rebecca gigles back, only for us to have a small gigle-fit.

"What's so funny?" A voice interrupts us. We look up to see Mason crossing his arms across his chest.

Rebecca and I turn serious again. "Nothing." Rebecca says.

"You girls must be the new Queens." The boy says, instantly gaining our attention. Rebecca and I nod. "Welcome to Kinkow. I'm Brady, a guard here." He introduces himself.

_Brady...What a nice name..._, I think to myself.

"Well, I'm Rebecca and this is my twin sister, Mikayla." Rebecca introduces us.

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesties." Brady smiled and bowed slightly. "Are you ready for your tour of the castle?"

Rebecca and I nod before following Brady, who began leading through the castle. He shows us where the kitchen, the library, the dining room, and finally, our room was located. I was excited to venture through the castle. What I enjoyed the most about the tour was our room.

"And this is your bedroom." Brady says. "This is the main bedroom, personalized just for you two."

Rebecca and I looked awestruck at the room. It was truly wonderful. There had been to queen-sized beds with similar color sheets and covers- light blue. In one corner of the room was a big-flat screen T.V with a couch directly across from it and a coffe table stood in between it. In the other corner, there was a pool table. Even though this room seemed like part of a boy's room, I didn't mind so much. Besides, I loved pool. I don't know what Rebecca would say about this, but I honestly don't care.

"You like your room, don't you?" Brady asks.

"Yeah." Rebecca answers.

"Who wouldn't?" I answer with a smile. My eyes wander around the room until I find something that I haven't seen yet. It was a portrait of my parents. "Rebecca look, it's mom and dad."

Rebecca joins me and smiles. This causes me to smile, too. "I bet that they'd be pleased of us." She comments.

I nod my head, "I bet that, too."

"Come, see your island." Brady motions for us to join him on the balcony.

Rebecca and I go out onto the balcony with Brady. I shift my gaze on the island to a volcano. "Is that volcano active?" I ask while pointing to the volcano.

"No." Brady shakes his head. "The volcano is there for a reason. It's to shows how happy the island is. When the volcano is calm, that means the island is happy."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Anything else you'd like to show us?" I ask polietly.

"We actually need to finish your tour of the castle because you have a lot to do before your coronation tomorrow." Brady replies.

"Coronation?" Rebecca asks.

"What's that?" I also ask.

"It's when we officially crown you as queens." He answers. We both nod. "Follow me so we can finish."

We follow him down the stairs. "As you two probably already know, this is the throne room. Please don't think that it is called the living room, it's not the same thing."

"Yes, because we'd _so _make that mistake, Brady." I say sarcastically.

Rebecca laughs and Brady shoots me a glare

"Haha, so funny." Brady says back sarcastically. "Can't you tell I'm laughing?"

This comment of his makes me shoot him a death-glare. He starts laughing, "I'm kidding." He puts his hand up to defend himself. "Anyway's this is where you'd find the vault." Brady types in a code and in a matter of seconds, two doors open, reveling tons of gold, silver, and jewels.

"Wow." Rebecca says in awe. "You've got to tell me the code to this thing."

"Why do you want to know the code to the vault?" I ask. "It's just filled with jewlery."

Rebecca looks at me with disbelief. "Why else do you think I want to know the code?"

"Whatever." I say for what was about the third time today.

Rebecca walked into the vault and grabbed any kind jewlery she thought to be pretty. I rolled my eyes at her until something caught my eye. I walked up to a bat-shaped necklace. Taking it out of its place, I turned towards Brady and ask: "What's this? It looks cool."

Brady's eyes widen the second he sees my with the necklace. "Don't touch that!" He takes the necklace out of my hands and places it back. "I'm sorry, but you can't take that. It's bad mucoo which means bad luck. That medallion in the wrong hands could lead to a century of darkness."

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I didn't know that."

"It's alright. Just please don't touch it anymore." He says. "There's still one more thing that helps you learn more about Kinkow."

"What is it?" Rebecca asks, still looking in the vault.

Brady walks over to the vault and grabs a gaint book. He drops the book into Rebecca's hands, only to have her stumble back. "Need a little help?" He asks.

"Nope, I got it." Rebecca says weakly. She attempts to put the book on the nearest table, but fails to do so. She falls over with the book still in her hands

Brady walks over to her and picks up the book. He places is on the coffe table. "You're sort of required to read this if you want to know who to rule."

"What is that thing?" Rebecca stands up.

"It's the great book. You should really read this before your coronation tomorrow morning." He replies. "If you excuse me, I have to help get ready for the coronation tommorrow, so I'll see you two tommorrow. Bye." Brady dismisses himself.

"Bye." Rebecca and I say simultaneously.

"Come on Rebecca," I motion for my twin to follow me. "Let's go unpack."

"You can do that youself." She still stares at the jewels in the vault. "I'm still chosing on which golden necklace looks better on me."

I roll my eyes and walk up the stairs to unpack.

* * *

**The Next Day  
**The minute Rebecca and I both woke up, we were rushed out of bed and changed into our ''Queens Robes'' which were light blue and silver all over. The only part I liked about the robes was that it was light blue-my favorite color. Rebecca liked the golden part (well, that was a no-brainer). Once we were finished dressing, a couple of servents rushed us down the stairs and into the plaza were we had to stand on a platform.

Rebecca and I did as we were told to and stood on the small platform. In a couple of minutes, a bunch of villagers gathered around, probably meaning that the ceramony was about to begin. As everyone continued to gather, some old guy came up and started circling around Rebecca and I, saying things we both couldn't understand. He then grabed a mug, drank it, and spit it all over Rebecca and I, leaving us to be disgusted.

"Now for the ceremonial offering." Mason announced.

Two young girls walked towards us while handing us some stick.

"They are here representing all of the children of the island and in your honor we have chosen twins like you." Mason explains. The two girls kneel down before Rebecca and I and hand us the stick they were holding. "This represents their future, and it is now in your hands."

I smiled at the two girls before softly saying, "Thank you."

"And now you must kiss the belly of Jiki-Kiki." Mason walks over to a giant statue.

"I'm not kissing that." Rebecca complains.

"You have to, my Queens." Mason say. "It reassures good luck for the island."

"I don't know about Rebecca, but I'll do it." I hop down from the platform I was standing on and kiss the belly of this statue. Everyone claps and turns there attention to Rebecca. "Your turn." I say to her.

"Fine." She stomps in frustration. Rebecca hops off the platform and kisses the belly of the statue.

As soon Mason and the Shaman placed two golden crowns over our heads, everone chanted: "Long Live the Queens! Long Live that Queens!"

Mason placed his hands on our shoulders. "Behold, the Queen Cruiser."

Rebecca and I stared at the car that stood infront of us.

"This is a great substitute for walking!" Rebecca exclaims before rushing over to the car.

I smile and rush over to the car to join my twin. Rebecca sits in the drivers seat while I settle for the passengers seat.

"You know, you can take it for a test drive if you'd like." Mason tells us.

This makes Rebecca and I smile at each other before buckling up and driving away. Obviously, two guards had to follow us around because we were still knew to Kinkow. While we were driving, we saw parts of Kinkow we haven't seen before. Once we entered the jungle, we were near the border of the dark side. Being warned about the dark side before, we ignored it and immediatly drove back to the castle.

* * *

At the castle, we saw that people were cleaning up. Rebecca and I get out of the car and see Brady walking towards us.

"It seems like you two had fun." He says with a smile.

"We sure did." I return the smile.

"Do you think it's easy running an island like Kinkow?" He asks.

"Yeah, pretty much." Rebecca answers.

"Well, it's not." He says. "Kinkow isn't always safe, so I'm going to teah you two how to fight."

Rebecca and I laugh. "I'm pretty sure we can take care of ourselves, Brady." I say.

"It's not so fun when you have to go against the dark side creatures." Brady took a step back and took out two pocket machetes. Rebecca's and I's eyes widened in fright. He swung them around before shouting, "Pull."

Two guards threw two pineapples in the air. Brady turned and threw his machetes which pinned the flying pineapples to the doors. Brady turned back to us. "See you guys on the beach." He smiles innocently before leaving to go to the beach.

"W-wow." I stammer out. "That was just amazing."

"Y-yeah." Rebecca also stammers out.

"Do you think that we're actually going to be fighting things like mummies, do you?" I question.

"Don't you want to be on the beach with a cutey?" She asks back.

I pause. _Do I want to be on the beach with a cutey? The anwser is obviously a yes. _"Yes!" I exclaim.

Rebecca and I laugh while heading to the beach. We bumped into Mason who was carrying his machete. "Can _we _join you?"

"...Sure?..." Rebecca and I say unsurely. Together, we walk to the beach to train.

* * *

**Finally this chapter is finished. I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry this chapter do you think about having the next chapter to be about them training on the beach? Sounds good? Tell me what you think about it in the reviews! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	4. Training

**Hey Guys! Thanks for your reviews! The amount I got was just so outstanding! It made my day. **

**Any way's, I would do shout-outs, but I think that I should just get to the chapter right away. By the way, if you guys have a question about any of my stories, just PM me from now on so it won't take forever for me to reply. A HUGE thank you to Princess-Girl 12 for helping me write the fight scene although it's not really big. **

**Disclaimer-I own nothing.**

**P.S- I have an announcement to make at the end! It's about this story and more!**

* * *

**Training**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**Rebecca, Mason, and I walked down to the beach to join Brady. He was going to train us how to fight, so this might be riveting. The riveting part was probably going to be ruined due to Mason being there, but oh well.

"Are you ready to begin?" Brady smiles as he sees us. Rebecca and I eagerly nod before being handed two machete's.

"Can I trust you with a weapon in your hands?" Brady's eyebrow increases.

"It's not like we're going to kill anyone with it." Rebecca reassures him. Brady nods, still doubtful of this. He then unsheaths his own machete.

"The first rule in sword fighting is to keep a good grip on your sword." He positions his weapon. "By doing so, no one would be able to knock it out of your hand."

Rebecca and I nod, gesturing for him to continue.

"Then, you get into a fighting stance." Brady then positions follow his commands and get into a fighting stance.

"Good." He what was around half-an-hour, maybe even a little bit more than that, Brady taught us different techniques to use when fighting. We learned when to block, when to attack, and many other things. After that whole time of practicing, I'm pretty sure Rebecca and I knew how to fight, hopefully. Our skills were questioned when Brady asked for us to go against one another- Brady against me, Mason against Rebecca. I was a bit confused as to why Brady would choose me as his sparring partner, but just shrugged it off. **(A/N: Next part written by Princess-Girl12)**

I stared in confusion at the machete in my hand, and glanced nervously towards Brady, who was wearing a reassuring smile.

"C'mon, Mikayla!" he chimes, "Don't be afraid, we used to do this as kids all the time!" he chuckled, and I gaped at him.

"What?" I ask, even more confused than earlier. _I knew him as a child? THAT'S why he was so familiar!_

"Oh wait, It's because I'm a year older, that I remember." he says, and then got a smarticle particle idea face. "Hey, If you beat me, I'll tell you what happened when we were kids!" he bargained, and I got curious.

And what happens if you beat me?" I ask, and he smirked.

"Something." he teases, so I swung my machete towards him, and Brady looked impressed, but blocked and parried. He smirked, but I countered at last minute.

"Tell me!" I angrily state, and swung at his head, in which he ducked, and blew to my right, which was my weak side, since I'm left handed. I leaped to my left, and he brought his machete in a different fighting stance, which was kind of confusing. He swiped to my shins, but I straddle jumped to dodge.

"Nope" He pops the 'p', and we swung at the same, resulting in an 'X' being formed between our weapons. before I knew what the hell was going on, I felt a cold metal at the rear of my neck, and another pointed towards the front. I gazed into Brady's chocolate brown eyes.

"I win." he smirks.

"Not fair!" I growl at him.

* * *

**(A/N: The rest of the chapter**** is of course, written by me.)**

After our fun sparring game, I sit by a tree and lean against it. Panting heavingly, I wipe the sweat off my face. Brady sheaths his machete and sits next to me. I question his appearance: he wasn't sweating at all nor was he tired. _How was that even possible?_

"How can you not be sweating?!" I ask with complete confusion in my voice.

"I've been training for years." He replies. "Fighting isn't so hard for me."

"That's not fair!" I complain. "You had to question our skills by having us spare with you although we only trained for not even a week so far!"

"Sorry if I was just trying to help!" He defends himself. "I just wanted to teach you how to fight, nothing more."

"Forget it." I shake him off. I then glance over to Rebecca and Mason who were still engaged in their battle. It seems to me that Mason has the upper hand and Rebecca's trying her best to beat him. It was probably impossible to take down a big-strong man like him.

"You might want to grab your weapon." A voice interrupts my thoughts. "I'll get you a weapon belt if you want."

I turn and smile at Brady, "Sure."

He returns the smile and goes to get me a weapon belt. While he left, my thoughts begin to flood of him. I mean, he was just so cute, too cute. When I first saw him, I couldn't believe my eyes. I found him to be the most undeniably attractive boy I've ever meet. The boys back in Chicago were kind of attractive, but just never caught my attention. But with Brady, he's defiantly the one who caught my attention.

And that's not a lie.

I feel like melting to my feet every time he talks to me. This boy has me falling in love. No joke. I've never felt this way about someone ever. To think of it, I've never fell in love with anyone. For some reason, I feel like we're meant to be together. Call me crazy, but it's true. Now that he seems so familiar from the past, I really don't know what to say. And he's a year older than me?! What in the world?!

"Here you go." Brady hands me a weapon belt.

"Thanks." I slid my machete into the belt and look over to Brady. He was looking at me strangely. "What?"

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "I was just wondering about...things."

"Okay." I say un-interested. "And for your information, I will get you next time."

"Yeah, right." Brady laughs. "Like that will ever happen."

I give him a death glare before turning my attention back to Rebecca and Mason. With a blink of an eye, Rebecca falls to the ground near by Brady and I because of Mason.

"Ow!" She groans as she weakly gets up. "Mason!"

"I'm sorry, but if I won, I won." Mason smiles proudly.

"That's what he always says." Brady remarks, rolling his eyes. "Apperently, no one can take down 'Mighty Mason.'"

"That's true." Mason then glances over at his watch-which I didn't think he had- and decides that we should head back to the castle. We all nod in agreement before going back. On the way back, Rebecca and I decide on exchanging a conversation with Brady. He was a few feet in front of us, so we each take an arm of his, forcing him to walk in the same pace and in between Rebecca and I.

"So Brady, how long have you lived on Kinkow?" Rebecca asks.

"My entire life." He replies while trying to walk ahead of probably shouldn't of done that because, if he had forgotten, we each had an arm of his and can pull him back any minute, which is exactly what we did. Brady grunted slightly, which made me believe that he didn't being pushed around.

"Why do you keep pulling me?" He asks with slight anger in his voice.

"Because we want to talk to you." I reply with a smile.

"What do you want to know?" He asks. "You know that all your questions about Kinkow can be answered in the Great Book, right?"

"Yes, we already know that." Rebecca replies with an annoyed tone.

"We just want to know more about you." I say.

"Me?" He asks with clear confusion. "No one ever wanted to know anything about me."

"Well, we do." Rebecca says.

"Okay?" He says unsurely. "But first, can you please let go of my arms?"

Rebecca and I look down at each arm we were holding. We were practically stretching out his arms, pulling them into different directions.

"Sorry." We quietly apologize before letting go of his arms.

"So, what do you want to know?" Brady asks. By the time he asked the question, we entered the courtyard to the castle. When he asks that, I instantly know what I want to ask him.

"How did you know you when we were younger?" I ask curiously.

"That, I'll answer some other day." His answer makes me mad. "Is their anything else you'd like to know?"

"Just anything interesting." Rebecca replies a bit too quickly.

"Alright." Brady looks thoughtful. "Well, my favorite color is red, my favorite hobby is sword fighting, and I've been preparing to be a guard ever since I was six."

For some reason, Brady glares at Mason after his response. Mason then notices the look on Brady's face and questions him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Mason questions.

"You didn't let me be a kid anymore when I turned six." Brady replies. "All you made me do is train, train, and train!"

"Why are you complaining?" Mason raises an eyebrow. "If it weren't for me, you would be like one of those normal teenagers-weak and pathetic. Because of me, you can defend yourself."

"But when I was six?!" Brady raises his voice slightly. "Most six year-olds just sit around and do nothing. Why even bother wasting my time when I was young?"

Rebecca and I then raise an eyebrow each. We were confused and had the same question on our minds: How did he know Mason when he was just six? We finally reached the plaza when Brady and Mason remained silent for the rest of the walk. Once we reached the throne room, Mason went up to his room and Brady sat on a couch. Confused, Rebecca and I stood there for a while, trying to process what just happened. We sat down on the couch across from Brady.

"What was that about?" Rebecca asks.

"What was what about?" Brady asks in response.

"The thing with you and Mason." I reply. "How did you know him since he was six?"

"It's nothing." He shrugs the first question off. "And he's my father."

Rebecca and I stare at him. We didn't know whether to be confused or surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Rebecca asks.

"It didn't seem so important." He shrugs.

"Aren't you at least going to apologize to him or something?" I ask.

"Probably not." He stares towards the stairs. "Tomorrow, it won't be much of a big deal to us, any ways."

"So that's it?" Rebecca and I ask.

"Yes." Brady nods. "I have to go, Bye."

"Bye." Rebecca and I say in a union.

Brady leaves Rebecca and I in the throne room. Rebecca and I talk for a while, but that gets boring, so we go to play pool in our room. I was about to continue the game with Rebecca when I realized something; Brady still hasn't answered my question about knowing us. I excuse myself from the game and quickly bolt down the stairs and into the plaza. Scanning the plaza, I find the raven-haired boy and rush to him.

"Hi." He greets me.

"Why didn't you answer me back their?" I ask without greeting him.

"Excuse me?" Brady's eyebrow increases.

"When I asked you how you knew us when we were younger, you didn't reply." I answer. "Why is that so?"

"Oh, Mikayla." He chuckles lightly. "Don't you remember when we were fighting, I told you that I'll tell you if you beat me. You didn't beat me, so I won't tell."

"Dang it." I mumble angrily under my breath. Brady chuckles again before leaving me to stand there, defeated. No matter what he was going to do or say, I would still get him to tell.

* * *

**That concludes this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! Now for the announcement I was about to make. Great news is that there is going to be a sequel to this story! Actually, two sequels! Those two sequels will be like the second and third seasons of the show, but still in my own way. Hopefully, this makes sense to you.**** I have recently put up a new poll on my profile and it would be great if you check it out. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**Happy April Fools and Cesar Chavez Day! :) **

**~Brakayla Fan44:)**


	5. A Mermaids Tail

**Hello there! Here's the next chapter of Plot Twist! **

**The episode re-done in this chapter is obviously 'A Mermaids Tail.' I know that I said that I wouldn't do this episode, but with the help of Princess Girl-12, who is now also co-writing this with me, I had to do it. It might be difficult figuring out who wrote what, but that really doesn't matter. All you need to know is that we each write the first or second half of the chapter. In this chapter, Princess Girl-12 began writing it and then I completed the rest. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**A Mermaid's Tail**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I nod when Rebecca suggests we go to the beach. I love Beaches! Apparently there was one named Shredder Beach that we were traveling to. Running to get downstairs to my dark skinned twin, I crash into something hard, and fell backwards. I squeeze my eyes shut, bracing myself for the impact...only...it never came. I cautiously open one eye to gaze into Brady's chocolate pools.

"Morning, my Queen." Brady smiles, and I grin back at him. "In a hurry?" he questions, and I nod.

"Morning Brady, Rebecca and I are going to the beach, wanna join us?" I ask, because I'd really love to see if he had a six-pack. And he's my best friend here, other than Becca. No, I prefer my first excuse!

"No, I'm on my way to a two hour guard shift, so unfortunately, I'm not able to join you, but I can meet you there!" he suggests, as I eagerly nod back, agreeing. It's better than nothing at all, right?

"Alright" I grin "See you there, guard boy!" I tease, and he smirks.

"Right back at ya, Princess!" he grins, and heads out of the throne room, through the plaza, and out the castle gates.

"Guard boy and Princess, eh?" Rebecca giggles, and I blush.

"Oh, shut up!" I yelp, and playfully smack my twin on her arm. I only got shot-gun, because while I was with Guard Boy, she had snuck onto the cruiser. Darn. She let out a hearty laugh, before pulling out her map of the island, handing it to me, and directing us to what I think is called Mermaid Beach.

"Wow!" Becca gushes in excitement. I must admit, this beach is beautiful. "I'll get an amazing tan here!" she squeals, and set up her beach chair, umbrella, music, and Spider-Man comic book. I notify my twin of something; I was getting bored.

"Ree?" I ask, and got a:

"Uh-huh?" in response. I roll my eyes, but continue, anyway.

"I'm going exploring- don't go anywhere! Brady's gonna be here in half an hour!" I warn Ree, and she prompt herself up on her elbows and pulls down her glasses.

"Wait! How come you get to explore?" a smirk identical to Brady's one earlier this morning plays on my lips.

"Because!" I say, "I'm the least destructive!" I tease, and turn around to set off. All that I see is nothing much, really. There's a crab, rock pools, sea shells, sand dollars, the usual. I walk past some rocks and saw crabs playing the calypso. _That's odd, why would they need calypso music on a beach?_ I question myself as I turn around the corner. I froze in shock and gasp at what I saw.

Mermaids.

Real ones.

This isn't like your typical mermaid movie when you just randomly bump into one. No, this is real. Actual mermaids stood before me and I had no idea what to do. They continue to stare at me as well, before waving to me.

"Hi there!" The mermaid in an orange tank-top greets me.

"H-Hi." I manage to say. "Are you real mermaids?"

They all nod. "My name is Aerosol." 'Aerosol' continues to speak. "These are my friends, Amazonia, Amnesia, Ammonia, and Onomatopoeia."

"Nice names." I comment, slightly scared of there names. _They sure have some strange names.._

"And you are?" Aerosol questions.

"My name is Mikayla." I answer.

"What a nice name!" Amazonia, I believe, exclaims.

"Thanks?" I say unsurely. "Rebecca, come quick!"

"Rebecca?" Aerosol asks. "Who's that?"

"She's my twin." I reply.

"What do you want, Mikayla?!" Rebecca yells back, annoyed. "Can't you see I'm getting a tan over here!"

Once I see my twin come over to me, I say, "You might not believe your eyes, but-"

"Holy Moly!" Rebecca exclaims as her eyes land on the mermaids. "Mermaids!"

"I tried to tell you." I say.

Rebecca walks up to the five mermaids, not really believing her eyes. "This is amazing!"

In reply, all the mermaids smile and nod. "It is very nice to met you two." Aerosol says, sounding a bit disappointed.

"What's wrong?" Rebecca asks.

"It's just that, us mermaids have never experienced having legs." Aerosol pouts. "What's it like having legs?"

"Great, I guess." I reply.

"It must be." Aerosol says as the other mermaids nod. "You know what, I want for you to have my necklace!"

Aerosol takes off her sea-star shaped necklace and ushers it in my direction. I push it aside, not wanting it. "It's very beautiful, but I can't have it."

"Why is that so?" She pushes it towards me.

"It's yours, I can't take it from you." I reply.

"Wait, do you happen to be the Queens of Kinkow?" She asks. With a nod from Rebecca and I, she proceeds to continue, "Take this as a gift for becoming great leaders."

She ushers the necklace in my direction, refusing to having it returned. I sigh and accept the necklace. Once it's placed around my neck, I can't help but admire it. "This is very beautiful, I love it."

"I'm glad you like it." Her voice is now filled with anger. "Because, you'll have to keep it."

"What's so bad about-" Before Rebecca can finish her question, a bright light shines from the diamond of the necklace, nearly blinding us all. The light circles around the mermaids and I, creating an illusion. The mermaids were murmuring an incantation of some sort as they held hands and gazed up at me. Their eyes were now glowing blue. With the incantation they chanted, I was knocked down to the floor, almost passing out. The bright that had surrounded us had disappeared, showing that the mermaids now had legs.

_Wait a second, if they have legs, than that must mean that I have..._ As soon as I realized this, I sat up and looked down at my legs that were now replaced by a mermaid tail. Oh, boy.

I nervously glance over to Rebecca, who unlike me, wasn't half fish!

"Ha! Thanks for the legs, your majesties!" Aerosol crows, and asks her friends to do something quickly. I felt my wrists being bound together, and my whole body being hauled into the queens' cruiser. Then, I think I saw Ammonia push Rebecca into the sea. I panic- what were they doing with my twin? And what are they doing to me?

I notice Aerosol's grinning face above my own, then all I saw was darkness.

Poking. There was a poking in my left side. I felt eyes on me. Manicured hands undressing the upper half of my body, and putting something over my head, something new to wear, they chose. My wrists were being pulled around, then something harsh and cold rubbing them. Rope.

* * *

I cautiously open an eye. I was on a table in the throne room. Arms and tail strapped down. _This isn't good!_ I stress, and squirm under the ropes, hoping to slip out. But the table was positioned vertically, so I could see what was happening. The Mermaids doing the limbo. Oh, that is really exciting, right? Wrong.

"Where's Rebecca?" I manage to say, hoarse and barely above a whisper. Oh my... "Where's Brady?" I yell, and The Fishes stop what they were doing. Aerosol smirks at me. "Where's Rebecca? Where's Brady?" I yell once again, and their smirks widen by the second.

"Oh please, whale snag, she ain't coming to your rescue!" Then the thing looks at me in interest "Ooh! Who's Brady? That cute guard we saw outside? Oh, he's too chicken to do it!" Aerosol squeals, not very amused with me.

I glance to my right and see the one person I have been calling for help is here.

Brady. He had come for me.

I sigh in relief, knowing that Brady would save me from the mermaids. He then signals for me to look to my left. Slightly confused, I glance over to my left and see none other than Mason and Rebecca hiding behind a couch. _Rebecca! Thank Goodness she's alright!_ My twin was still soaking wet from being dumped in the ocean, but other than that, she held a machete and was prepared to attack any minute. What confused me the most was that she was holding a water gun in her other hand...So was Brady and Mason. _What the heck? _

"Get out, sea skunks." Brady growls at the fishes, making his appearance more than just noticeable. The five mermaids face the boy, now scared of him. Brady wasn't that frightening, but to others, he can get more that just a scare out of them.

"No." Aerosol tries to gain confidence, but it was quiet obvious that she was scared of the boy. The mermaids are quick to make a move; they untie me from the table and drag my body out to the throne.

"Now!" Mason's voice is heard. Just as he screams this, Rebecca, Brady, and him run into the plaza. They all try to wipe out the fishes by using their water guns. I don't understand why, but this did help fend off some of the mermaids. With the help of Mason and Rebecca, they hit the two mermaids that were holding my feet. Those two fell and sea-legs immediately formed. My lower body feel with a _SPLAT! _as the mermaids can no longer carry my feet, or this case, my tail-fin.

Aerosol and Amazonia try to carry my feet, but that's useless since Brady sprayed them with his water gun. Actually, he hit Amazonia more than Aerosol. The remaining three mermaids threw me roughly onto the ground and try to avoid getting wet. As Rebecca, Mason, and Brady all positioned there water buns and circled the three, Aerosol hiding behind the other mermaids. Just as the water hit them, Aerosol ran for the castle doors. The mermaids she left behind was left with fins, stayed back, watching the scene unfold before them.

Aerosol almost escaped the castle, but was stopped by Brady chasing her, and throwing a water balloon directly at her, making her fall over. Aerosol transformed back into a mermaid and crossed her arms, she was not happy to be defeated. After high-fiving each other for a successful victory, Brady, Mason, and Rebecca head to me.

"How do we change her back?" Rebecca asks, looking at Brady and Mason for help.

"There should be something about this in the Great Book!" I exclaim. "Last week, I remember reading something about mermaids!"

"Well, what is it?" Rebecca glances at me.

"I forgot it." I sheepishly smile at my twin.

This causes her to frown at me, "Seriously?!"

I continue to smile at her hoping that she wouldn't be so mad. At this point, Mason gets up and enter the castle. Moments later, he comes back with the Great Book in his hands.

"Here it is," Mason scans the book. "It says here 'Only true soul protector and love of the royal, can accompany them through the thresh-hold to become human'."

"True soul protector?" I ask. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only someone who protects and loves a royal can change you back into human by carrying you thresh-hold through the castle doors." Brady interprets.

"But who is that one person?" Mason asks as we all look thoughtful. "It might be me, but I'm not sure of it."

"It can't be me, I'm her twin after all." Rebecca stands up. "Can you at least try, Mason?"

Mason nods as he picks me up and walks to the castle, the others following close behind. As we enter the castle, nothing happens. My feet is still a tail.

"It isn't me." Mason tells the others. "It should be someone else, then."

Just then, Brady steps up. He tells Mason to let him give it a try, which Mason agrees to. I am then handed over to Brady, who hesitates slightly, but continues.

"Let's just hope this works." Brady looks at me. I glance at him back, and for a brief second, we have eye contact, but that's over as soon as Brady steps through the castle, me still in his arms. As soon as he we were in the castle, a bright-light surrounded me, turning me back into human. I smile and move my feet that I have been unable to see for the past half an hour.

"It worked!" I exclaim as I continue to examine my normal legs. Brady smiles before gently placing me down, allowing me to walk by myself. I stumble onto the floor, unable to walk because I've been so used to having that mermaid-fin. That's when Brady picks me up bridal-style and tells the others that he'll take me to my room. I thank the guard boy for every thing he's done to help me today and all I get I response is a:

"Anything for My Queen."

Although I'm used to him addressing me this way, I want for him to address me differently. All this boy does is stick to his job and work habits, but never has time to make friends. He can if he wants, but he never even tries. It was true that I wanted to be more than just friends with him, but there's many things I have to stress with. I mean, what if he doesn't like me back? That's one of the things I have to stress over!

As Brady sets me down on my bed, he says, "You should rest up from a tiresome day."

I nod as the boy leaves me to be. I am then lost in my own fantasies about the guard boy and I. _If only he knew..._


	6. Pair of Jokers

**Hi! Here's the next chapter! **

**This next chapter is based off of the episode "Pair of Jokers". I know that this is a long skip from episodes of the season. To tell you the truth, it was difficult trying to re-write some of the episodes from the season. Here is a list of the episodes I will remake for this season: **

**1."Return of the Kings" Title changed to: "Return of the Queens" (Finished Chapter, I just wanted to add it.)**

**2."Pair of Jokers" Title remains the same. (It is this chapter.)**

**3."Pair of Prom Kings" Title changed to: "Pair of Prom Queens." **

**4."Tone Deaf Jam" Title remains the same.**

**5."Journey to the Center of Mt. Spew" Title remains the same. **

**The last one on this list will be the last chapter of this story. But don't worry, the second season will be the next sequel to this story. I won't do many chapters about the episodes in order. I'll change some around, others, I won't really do. On to the current story, enjoy!**

* * *

**Pair of Jokers**

**Mikayla's P.O.V  
**I sit on the throne, reading none other than the book, _The Hunger Games. _It is my favorite book ever. This is probably about the third time I'm re-reading the series. It's a very wonderful series that I can't let go of. Rebecca interrupted my reading by barging into the room, carrying a tray full of cookies. _Yum. _

"Oh, cookies!" I exclaim while reaching one.

"No, what's the magic word?" Rebecca directs the plate away from me.

I sigh as I close my book and look back at Rebecca, "I'll Mason you used his machete to kill a spider that wasn't even real but ended up ruining the thing."

"That's the one." Rebecca sighs in defeat as she hands me the tray of cookies. I smile as I take a cookie and force it into my mouth.

"This is good." I comment. My voice suddenly turns all squeaky. "What is in this? And why is it making my voice so high?"

"Ha, I put squeak berries in the cookies!" Rebecca exclaims. "You ate squeak berries!" She breaks into laughter.

"That is so funny!" I also break into laughter. "You now, I feel as if it's closing on my throat. I feel like I'm allergic to-" Before I could continue my sentence, I pass out on the floor. Little did she know that I was faking it all.

"Mikayla!" Rebecca calls out. "Help! Someone help!"

Footsteps are heard running in the room. "What happened?" I hear Brady's voice.

"I don't know." Worry was evident in Rebecca's voice. "She ate squeak berries and then somehow passed out. I just don't know." I smiled to myself internally, proud that this worked. It took a while for me to realize that I was now smiling to myself on the outside.

"What the heck, Mikayla?" Rebecca asks with what was now confusion.

"Gotcha'." I sit up and smirk evilly at her.

"You were faking the entire time?" Rebecca asks as we all stand up.

"The entire time." I smile.

"Nice one!" She exclaims as we high-five.

"I know, right?" I laugh slightly.

"How do you find that funny?" Brady found this annoying rather than funny.

"It's a practical joke." Rebecca replies. "I prank her,"

"And then I prank her back." I finish Rebecca's sentence for her.

"You know, that's just mean." Anger was now evident in his voice. "Practical jokes have never been a part of our culture, and I'm glad." He storms off, probably going back to finish something.

"I can't believe they don't do practical jokes here." I say a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, but who cares?" Rebecca says. "We should bring practical jokes to the island no matter how many times they tell us not to."

"I'm not sure about this." My voice still sounds incredibly squeaky.

"Come on Mikayla, it'll be fun!" Rebecca tries to convince me.

"Fine." I sigh. Rebecca begins to walk away. "Wait!"

"What?" She asks.

"Are you sure this is going to-seriously, when is this thing going to ware off?" I ask, annoyed of my still squeaky voice. Rebecca shrugs and then we both leave the throne room together.

* * *

Rebecca and I begin our practical jokes by doing the classic banana-peel prank. I blew horn which made two guards rush into the plaza, and slip on the banana peels. It was funny, but at the same time, I felt kind of bad for doing that. _Maybe we shouldn't continue with this.. _

"That sure was fun!" Rebecca exclaims while laughing.

"Sure." I say, not as excited as her.

"What are you two doing?" A voice scares Rebecca and I. We look up to see Mason standing there, and boy, he did not look happy at all.

"We're pranking the guards." Rebecca replies.

"Well, stop it." His voice was now filled with anger. "You're Queens, you're supposed to take things seriously. And that horn you blew, it was the attack horn. We only use it in case of emergencies."

"So what?" Rebecca asks in annoyed tone.

"So, stop pranking people." Mason says.

"I'm sorry if that bothers you Mason." I apologize as I grab my book that I was reading earlier. "We'll stop if it's such a problem."

"You should." Mason says.

I was about to turn the page when I realized something; my hands were stuck onto the book. "Why are my hands stuck to the book?" Realization hits me and I glare towards Rebecca.

"Sticky tree sap, holds anything together and is a very delicious treat." Rebecca smirks as she holds up a jar of tree sap. I shoot her yet another glare and edge closer to her. She was so dead to me. I had forgotten the book was still stuck to my hands. Mason snatches the book out of my hands, causing me to scream as he yanked it.

"You two should stop doing this if you want to become great leaders like your parents." Mason then looks at the book in his hands. He walks away while beginning to read my book. Now that my hands are free, I'm able to kill Rebecca. I edge one more step closer to her. She gets the feeling that I'm not happy and begins to run as if her life depended on it. I run after her and chase her through the entire castle until I catch her. I told her to not do that, or any other prank on me, or else she'll be gone before she can even say her full name.

* * *

After trying to stop Rebecca and her practical ways, it was pretty useless. She would usually have a successful prank that even I couldn't stop it. It was well thought out and just brilliant. It's like this is the only thing I can't outsmart her in. I then decided that I was going to stop her no matter what happens. With that being decided, I bolt up the stairs and into our shared room, only to interfere with her next plan. I spot her on the balcony and quickly rush to her. Once I saw a fishing net with sea-weed in it, I instantly knew that I was in trouble.

"Rebecca!" I scream. This startles her slightly, but it still doesn't stop her from continuing the prank.

"What?" She asks, annoyed of me.

"What the heck are you doing?!" I ask.

"Setting up a prank, Duh." She replies as if it was a no-brainer.

"Yes, I know that." I roll my eyes. "I meant, what prank are you up to this time?"

"Ah, this time, I'm up to little sea-weed prank." She smirks. "You see, who ever picks up a machete down there, they will get dumped by the sea-weed." She points to the machete that was directly under the net.

"Who would be dumb enough to pick up a machete?" I ask.

"All the guards carry and use a machete, so why wouldn't they pick one up?" She tries to reason with me. "Think logically, Mikayla!"

I roll my eyes yet again at her comment. "Why didn't I think of that?" I mumble to myself. "Don't do it!" I try to stop her.

"No! It's fun!" She protests. Just as she said this Mason came by, still reading my book he took from me earlier.

"It better not drop on Mason or he'll kill you!" I state.

"Pass by Mason, just pass by!" Rebecca hopes that the Sasquatch would ignore the trap and walk away. Sasquatch is a nickname we've been giving him ever since we've realized that he's just that big and tough. The thing is, he really is a sasquatch which kind of makes things awkward for us. Just as Mason walked by, Brady then came after him.

"Not Brady, either!" I warn her. "He hates practical jokes!"

"Don't worry, we're friends with him, he'll understand." Rebecca assures me. I sigh as I know I can't do anything to stop it. I have no other choice than to sit back, and watch the whole thing.

"I have to remember to tell the other guards to not leave their machetes laying around." Brady sighs before picking up the machete. Before we all knew it, the net of sea-weed dropped, falling on none other than Brady. He did not look happy one bit.

"We better get out of here!" Rebecca was now worried. When we turn around and walk back to our room, we see Brady, standing there. _Oh, boy._

"Did I not warn you about practical jokes?" He was angry at us.

"It was Rebecca!" I defend myself. "I tried to stop her, I swear!"

"Why are you so mad, then?" Rebecca asks.

"I don't like it when someone jokes about weapons." His tone was dead-on-serious. He places the machete on the couch and cleans himself up with a towel. "You should stop with all the jokes, now."

"But it's fun!" Rebecca whines.

"While you think it's funny, us Kinkowens, don't." He wipes of some sea-weed that was on his shoulder. "Have you ever heard of Karma?"

"You when people say 'What comes around, goes around.'?" Rebecca asks.

"Yes." Brady sighs.

"So?" Rebecca says. "I've been playing pranks for days and nothing has happened."

"Not yet. It will hit you soon." Brady replies. "The winds of Karma blow very strong here on Kinkow. You want to get your act straight if you don't want it to teach you a lesson."

"You know, I wish the wind was blowing towards you." Rebecca comments while pointing at Brady. "You smell horrible."

"You've been warned." Brady glares at Rebecca before throwing the towel onto the couch and storming out of the room, still covered in sea-weed.

"What now?" I glance towards my twin.

"Maybe you should go and apologize to him." Rebecca suggests.

"Why me?" I ask. "I wasn't the one who threw the sea-weed on him."

"True, but he'll probably forgive us if you apologized for me." Rebecca sheepishly smiles at me.

"Fine." I sigh.

"Don't forget to take your crown." Rebecca gestures to the pool table were my crown sat. I grab my crown and place it on my head; only to have a bucket of sea-weed drop on my head. This causes me to glare at Rebecca, who was currently laughing. "Sorry, I had some extra sea-weed left-over." She turns serious when she sees the look on my face, "Why aren't you laughing? Wasn't it funny? And why are you mad?"

"No, it wasn't!" I yell. "And I don't like it when you miss with my hair!" I storm out off my room, completely angry at Rebecca. _I told her that she should stop._ _She never listens to me!_

* * *

**At Night:  
**It was night when Karma decided to pay Rebecca a little visit. First, it knocked down our favorite vase. (Not to mention, that was our favorite vase that seems to break just about all the time.) The noise of our vase knocking down to the floor woke us up in a second and made us wonder what in the world was happening. Then I thought of how Brady was right. Karma was coming to strike Rebecca and to teach her a lesson. She is now in trouble. The sound of Rebecca's hair-curler being turned on scared us. But that wasn't the most scariest part.

The hair curler was plugged in and working on it's own. _Now that's scary. _It then headed straight for Rebecca, who jumped put of bed and tried to stay away from it. _Okay, now this island is crazy. _I ducked at the hair curler who was attacking me all of a sudden. It was about to head towards Rebecca until she screamed. Her scream was very loud, loud enough for the entire castle to hear. In a matter of seconds, the lights turned on, revealing Brady and Mason-both in their pajama's, and both carrying their machetes.

"What's going on?" Mason asks Rebecca and I. All we could do was point to the hair curler that was attacking us. Mason's eyes opened in surprise as he saw this. The hair curler then attacked Mason, but was stopped by Brady who cut it in half, ending this madness.

"What's going on?" Mason repeats his question.

"Karma." Brady says. "I told you to be carful, did I not?"

"Yes, you were right." Rebecca says. "Tell me what to do to get rid of it!"

"Well, you have to let everyone you pranked, prank you back." Mason says.

"No, deal." Rebecca says.

"Okay, then." Brady says. "Good luck getting rid of Karma yourself."

"I will!" Rebecca exclaims. "By the way, you owe me a brand new hair curler!"

"Whatever." Brady shrugs Rebecca off as Mason and him leaves.

* * *

**The Next Day:  
**It has been a day since Karma has come to strike at Rebecca. Every time she didn't do anything to fix it, things would get worse by the minute. Just this morning, I was getting a spoon from a kitchen with Rebecca and when I opened the spoon drawer, the knife drawer opened all by itself as well as through all it's knives towards Rebecca. Poor girl. She had to avoid all the knives up until the point she was out and away from the kitchen.

Rebecca and I are now running away from jungle creatures who are on the hunt for Rebecca. We didn't lose them until we got back to the castle. The guards closed the door behind us as soon as they saw the wild animals chasing us. It's bad enough what happened to Rebecca this morning, but wild animals, really? what does this island have in store for us? Brady and Mason saw what happened and quickly rushed over to us.

"Are you two alright?" Brady asks. Rebecca and I nod.

"You have to end this soon!" Mason tells Rebecca. "Things will just go down hill if you continue to ignore this."

"Mason's right." I say. "I don't want to be near you when something bad continues to occur."

"Well thank you for being the supporting and loving sister I knew." Rebecca says sarcastically while glaring at me.

"You have to if you want to live!" I exclaim.

"Alright." She sighs, finally giving into this. "What do I have to do."

"Like I said last night, you have to let the people you pranked, prank you back." Brady says.

"Are you crazy?!" She yells at Brady. "That's just about everyone on Kinkow!"

"Look, do you want to get rid of this problem or not?" Brady asks in response.

"True." Rebecca says. After this being said, every one began to prank Rebecca. It was fun seeing her go down, but it wasn't very fun for Rebecca. After Rebecca was pranked by just about everyone, two people were left to prank her. And that was Brady and I. Of course, Brady was the first to prank her back because of the sea-weed incident. The way Brady pranked her, wasn't very intelligent. You see, he pranked her with the same way she pranked him- the sea-weed prank.

Didn't I say this wasn't intelligent? Well, this was the best he can come up with and I've got to say, it was at least better than what I did-or at least, that's what I think. I made her believe that I had only six months to live because I have a very bad disease that can't really be healed. When I told her that it was part of my little prank, the look on her face was hilarious! I almost died from laughing so hard!

* * *

**The Following Day:  
**It's been a day ever since everyone pranked Rebecca. Hopefully, she learned her lesson. Now, Rebecca and I are going to retrieve my book from Mason. I desperately wanted my book back.

"Okay, Mason, give me my book." I say to Mason who was sitting on the couch.

"No." Mason protests while holding the book to his chest.

"Give it back, Sasquatch!" Rebecca says. "She needs it!"

"I said no." Mason protests yet again. Rebecca and I exchange looks before grabbing and arm on Mason's. We drag him, trying to make him let go of the book. "But I just got to the part where Katniss forms an alliance with Rue!" He complains.

"Well, Rue dies!" I grunt as I continue to grab the book from him.

"What?!" Mason says, not believing his ears. "NOOOOOOO! Not little Rue!"

* * *

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I hope I didn't ruin anything for you people who just began reading the first book...I just thought that it would be kind of funny adding it into the chapter. Poor Rebecca having to go through all of those things. At least, she learned her lesson. Please Review! Thanks! BYE! :)**

**~Brakayla Fan44 :)**


	7. A Fun Day At The Beach

**I never meant to update so late! School was really getting on my nerves! I'm just glad that it'll be over in around two weeks and then summer!**

**Moving on, I had to write this one chapter since I was waiting for an idea to come to me, but we all know that you can't rush creativity. Oh, and in this chapter, you might find some Brakayla. I won't spill the details on whether or not there might be fluff.**

**Please don't believe that this chapter is similar to another author's-an author who I am not mentioning-recent chapter. This is different then that and I'm not trying to be some copy-cat. I swear! I had thought about the idea of the chapter before the other author's new chapter was updated. This author that I mention might know who they are after they read this, and so might you. That is, if you read that one author's stories. Oh, you'll know what I mean when you read this. **

**I'm wasting way to much time on this author's note, so I'll just stop here and let you read on. Enjoy my wonderful readers! Gosh, that sounds weird. **

**IMPORTANT:  
****By the way, I am now taking story requests. If you would like to see me write a one-shot that you have been thinking about for a while now, I will be more than happy to write it. The request must be about something short, and simple like a one-shot or a songfic. This is mainly because I'm too occupied at the moment with this story and can't find the perfect time to start another story. ****PM or write a review that you would like for me to create something. But you must remember, I am only doing one-shots or songfics. A story won't be allowed. **

**Thanks! Enjoy this extra-long chapter! Don't forget to review at the end! Nice reviews only! ****Another chapter might be uploaded today since I'm just that nice. If not today, maybe tomorrow. You have to review so I can upload it!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**A Fun Day At The Beach  
**Queens Rebecca and Mikayla run to their shared room, preparing themselves for a fun day at the beach. Being able to go to the beach was one thing the two enjoyed doing when they were able to. Besides, who can't resist beaches? From the sand, to the soothing waves the ocean brings, the beach is always the second exciting place to go to. After carnivals, of course. Carnivals were alright for the two, but beaches were fun in their opinion.

Filled with giddy, Rebecca and Mikayla open the door to their shared room and run in to get changed. Rebecca changes into a neon green bikini with equally green flip-flops and sunglasses. Over her bathing suit, Rebecca wears a white tank-top with black short-shorts. Mikayla, however, changes into a baby-blue bikini with black sunglasses and brown sandals. Unlike Rebecca, Mikayla wasn't the one to match her outfit with her accessories. She then puts on a yellow sun-dress to cover her bathing suit and places her sunglasses on her head. While Mikayla didn't wear her sunglasses, Rebecca did. As soon as the two were done changing, they ran down the stairs, ready for their day at the beach.

It had been a while since the two had went to the beach. The last time they were there, they encountered evil mermaids. This was a memory that none of them wanted to remember. Luckily, the beaches were now clean of all types of mermaids and they can have fun again. After that mermaid incident, they decided that the beach should be their regular hang-out spot since they found the place to be fun.

When they walked into the plaza, they bumped into the raven-haired guard boy which Mikayla fell head over heals for.

"Hey Brady!" They two greet the boy.

"Hello my Queens." Brady greets them back while addressing them formally. Rebecca and Mikayla just wanted to be addressed by their real names, not 'My Queens'. Although they didn't mind this, they just wanted for Brady to address them that way. "Do you mind telling me where you are going?"

"To the beach." Rebecca replies. "You should join!"

"Yeah!" Mikayla agrees with Rebecca. "It will be fun!"

"I can join," Brady says, making the two smile. "But," The smile on the girls' face quickly fades as soon as they hear this. "I have to go as a guard. I have to keep an eye on you, anyways."

"Oh, come on, Brady!" Rebecca moans loudly, annoyed of Brady's answer. "Can't you go to have fun? You don't always have to be a guard!"

To be honest, Rebecca just wanted him to join in on the fun. But with Mikayla, she was just curious about seeing Brady shirtless for the first time and seeing that he had what you can describe as a _perfect_ body. It was strange for Mikayla to drool over him like this, though she didn't mind. She was love-struck for crying out loud!

Brady pauses before saying: "Perhaps I can. But only because you want me to." Identical smiles form on the twins faces as they hear this.

"Yay!" Rebecca and Mikayla squeal while jumping with excitement.

"Now, go get changed." Rebecca demands Brady to do as she says.

"Very well, my Queens." He obliges. "I will be right back."

With this being said, Brady goes to his room to change into a pair of red swim trunks, also changing his blue plaid shirt to an orange t-shirt. When exiting his room, Brady met up with Rebecca and Mikayla who stood at the foot of his door. "How did you find out where my room was?" He was confused at how the girls found him.

"We asked one of the servants." Mikayla replies.

"Are you ready to go now?" Rebecca impatiently asks.

"Yes." Brady answers. He grabs a towel before shutting the door to his room. Before he can walk ahead of the girls, Rebecca and Mikayla each grabbed a hand of Brady's and dragged him all the way to the beach. Brady was obviously annoyed of this but didn't show it. He didn't want for the two to be upset.

* * *

"Stop it!" Rebecca exclaims. "It's not funny! Stop it!"

While Rebecca lays on her beach towel, Brady and Mikayla made a devilish plan to sneak up on her and while using water guns. The two wanted to get on her nerves, and so far, it was working. Rebecca was certainly annoyed of this. Yelling things such as "Die you filthy sea skunk!" or "Take that you mermaid!" at her just made Brady and Mikayla laugh even more. They were enjoying this as much as they can.

"That's it!" Rebecca gets up and grabs the water guns, both of them being thrown into the ocean. "I had enough!"

"Oh, no." Brady says. "She's angry!"

"She won't be if she can catch us!" Mikayla exclaims, grabbing Brady's wrist and dragging him along with her. The two run as fast as they can, trying to outrun Rebecca. They were already ten feet away from her, so they were ahead. Brady stops and suggests that they hide. Mikayla agrees and finds a cave to hide in.

"I'm coming for you!" Rebecca's voice echo's it's way through the beach. Brady and Mikayla stay in the cave until they were determined that Rebecca was gone. Mikayla walks towards the entrance of the cave, hoping that her twin is nowhere to be seen. Brady then grabs her arm and pulls her back in.

"What?" She asks. "She's gone!"

"Nope." Brady shakes his head. "You can't be for sure."

"Neither can you!" Mikayla states.

"Let's just wait a while and then go, okay?" Brady suggests.

"Fine." Mikayla agrees. After a while of sitting in the cave and waiting for the coast to be clear, Mikayla and Brady sit in silence. Mikayla couldn't take any longer waiting. She marches to the entrance of the cave, not really caring who she's exposed to. Brady would of pulled her back in, but gives up on it. Instead, he follows her to the entrance, scanning the area. They then realize that they are safe and walk back to their spot, only to meet up with an angry Rebecca.

"This can't be good." Mikayla's eyes widen in fright as she sees her twin.

"It isn't good...for you." Rebecca smiles before pulling two water guns from behind her back and spraying Mikayla and Brady. "Who's the one laughing now?" She teases the two. After attaching the two with water guns for what was probably two minutes, Rebecca stops. She looks at her soaking wet friends while smirking. "My work here is done. Hopefully, you two learned your lesson." She put her sunglasses on and lays back on her towel, a magazine being pulled out from her bag.

"We'll get you next time." Mikayla mutters.

"Good luck with that." Rebecca begins reading her magazine, shrugging off her twin and friend.

* * *

"We should stop sitting here and jump in the water already!" Mikayla exclaims, removing her sundress to expose her baby-blue swimsuit and putting her sunglasses on.

"Yeah, we should." Rebecca agrees, also removing her over shirt and shorts.

"What about you, Brady?" Mikayla turns her attention to the boy who was sitting to her right. She sits in the middle with Rebecca to her left and Brady off to her right.

"What?" Brady asks, showing the girls that he hasn't been paying attention to their conversation.

"Do you want to join us for a swim in the ocean?" Rebecca asks him.

"Sure." He nods before slipping his shirt off, instantly gaining Mikayla's attention. As Brady leaves his shirt to lay around, Mikayla can't help but stare. He was, and even she couldn't deny it, hot.

* * *

"Ahh!" Mikayla screams as Rebecca splashes her with water. For the past ten minutes, the trio has been trying to dump each other into the ocean. This didn't work successfully at times, but they turned it into a fun game, at least. Even Brady was enjoying this and he didn't get to have this much fun in years.

"You're going down, Mikayla!" Rebecca exclaims while continuing to splash her twin.

"Not unless you go down first!" Mikayla confidently says, pushing Rebecca into the ocean. With a slight yelp from the girl, Rebecca falls in, losing the game. "I bet you can't get me, Makoola!" Mikayla teases the guard boy.

"Oh, yeah?" Brady mocks her, raising his eyebrows in amusement. "Just watch this!"

Before Mikayla could even make a move to guard herself, Brady picks her up bridal-style, spins around with Mikayla still in his arms, and then dumps her into the ocean. "Did you see that coming, Parker?" He teases her even more.

Mikayla surfaces and looks at the boy. "I guess you can get me after all." She admits, ashamed of her actions. In response, Brady smiles. He jumps in to join the girls for a swim, but they end up not swimming at all. Rebecca begins yet _another_ water fight, splashing both her sister and friend repeatedly.

"Stop!" Brady tries to ignore Rebecca's hits. He grabs Mikayla by her waist and places her in front of him as if she was a shield. Mikayla finds herself blushing as she's being held by Brady, but that quickly disappears when Rebecca splashes her continuously.

Finally coming to a stop, Rebecca realizes she had enough. "I'm going to read my magazine now." She tells them before leaving. "Don't do anything fun when I'm gone." Rebecca looks at her twin when she says this, giving her hints on fooling around with Brady. Mikayla understands this and gives Rebecca a glare before punching her in the shoulder. In response, Rebecca chuckles as she swims to the shore.

"Excuse her, she's being her annoying self." For a moment, Mikayla forgets that Brady's still holding her. And it seems as if he won't let go. Mikayla cheeks flare up again and quickly tries to hide this as Brady turns to face her, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I don't mind." Brady says. "I've actually gotten used to it after three months." He refers to how many times Rebecca has pulled a prank, mad jokes, or just annoy him by being her for the past three months they were here.

"I'm surprised. I've lived with her my entire life and yet I'm still not used to it." Mikayla says, impressed. "You should consider yourself lucky." She smiles, thought her body is still tensed from the fact of Brady holing her. Seriously, he won't let go! No matter how much she tries, he has a good grip on her.

"Yeah, I should." He agrees. "I apologize for using you as a shield. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." She accepts his apology with her face still flaring up. There's then an awkward silence between the two. Brady still holds Mikayla which doesn't really make things better for her. Silence continues until the two find themselves leaning in. There is a barely even a centimeter between them before the two can even think of kissing.

They were so close until..."Wait!" Brady says, pulling away, finally letting go of Mikayla. "We shouldn't...Actually, I should really give you some space.." Mikayla raises an eyebrow, confused at what the boys was trying to say. "It's just that...I shouldn't have done that in the first place-hold you and not let go. I just got so carried away at the moment that...Never mind." He shakes his head and swims to the shore. Mikayla follows the boy, curious of knowing what's on his mind.

"Brady!" She calls for the boy to stop.

Brady turns stops and turns to face her, "Yes?"

"What the heck was that? Why are you so worried?" She asks.

"It's nothing, really." He easily shrugs off the question.

"Fine, then." Mikayla lays in her original spot. "But, you know we're friends. And friends can tell anything to each other."

"Friends?" Brady asks, crouching next to the girl. "Like, _actual_ friends?"

"Yeah." She replies, nodding her head. "Why? Didn't you have friends before?"

The only friend Mikayla ever had was Rebecca, and that didn't count since they were related. The question that was on Mikayla's mind was: Did Brady ever have friends? It caused her to become curious that she wanted to learn more about the boy and his past, not only because she had a crush on him.

"No. Never." This answers shocks Mikayla. _How can he never have friends?_!, Mikayla thinks.

"What?!" Mikayla doesn't believe a word. "How?"

Brady shrugs his shoulders, "I just didn't."

"But can Rebecca and I be considered your friends?"

"I guess."

"Hey, do you guys want to play volleyball?" Rebecca suggests while taking out a volleyball.

"Sure." agrees Mikayla and Brady.

* * *

The three has plenty off fun playing against each other. There was two different teams: Brady against the girls. Although Rebecca and Mikayla had much more experience playing this than Brady did, they didn't beat him. Brady somehow had the upper hand and when you think about it, he was out numbered. You'd think that he would lose to the girls who have experience, but ended up winning. It just doesn't seem logical. With or without experience, he still won. Even though he was very victorious in the game, the girls still had fun playing with him.

After volleyball, the trio decides to go back to the castle since it's getting dark outside. A thought that hung around Mikayla and Rebecca's head wouldn't get out until they got a reasonable answer. That one thought was why Brady didn't have a friend before. It was bugging them not knowing why. They couldn't get it out of him since he stated himself that he didn't know why he didn't have any friends. Rebecca and Mikayla wouldn't let go easily.

For now, they let it slip out of topic. A new topic came along pretty quickly for Mikayla since she's been needy of knowing this for a while now. It should be obvious by now. Mikayla had been annoying the boy on the first day she and her twin arrived and wouldn't let go of it ever since.

As the three finally arrived at the castle, Rebecca drags Mikayla up to their shared room. Mikayla didn't move at all. She stays and tells Rebecca that she'll be up there as soon as she handles something. Rebecca didn't like the sound of this but lets her go. She goes up to their shared room without her twin.

Mikayla stares at the boy still standing next to her. She questions why he hasn't left when he was probably needed somewhere else in the castle. She is grateful that he hadn't left yet so she can talk to him.

"Mikayla?" Hearing her name being called, Mikayla immediately answers.

"Yes, Brady?" She replies, now facing the boy.

"I would like to thank you for suggesting that I go with you to the beach, not to work as a guard, but to have fun. And I enjoyed it." Brady says.

"So, what you're saying is that you'd like to do that again sometime?" Mikayla tries to understand what Brady is saying. She liked hearing every word he had to say about today.

"Hopefully." Brady says. "If my dad finds out that something like that happened, I'll never be able to leave the castle again."

"Let's just hope that he never finds out." Mikayla says as Brady agrees to this.

"He doesn't need to know _anything_ from today." agrees Brady.

"Is there anywhere you need to go right now?" Mikayla questions.

"Yes." Brady answers. "I have an evening shift and if I don't go now, I'll miss it."

"I guess I'll see you later then." Mikayla says.

"I guess you will." Brady says before leaving.

Mikayla then realizes that she didn't get to ask him that one question. "Brady, wait!"

"Yes?" He replies, although he was already halfway across the throne room.

"I forgot to ask, when are you going to tell Rebecca and I about how we knew you when we where younger." Mikayla says.

Brady smirks, "I'll tell you sometime else. Maybe when the time is right, I'll tell you." He got her again. She hated whenever he'd ignore her about this. She just wanted to know how they knew each other. Guess she won't know until Brady thinks that 'the time is right'. Seriously, she hates it when he doesn't answer back.

Brady leaves Mikayla to be defeated, again.

"_Darn it_!" She mutters while stomping her foot and marching up to her room. He wasn't going to get her the next time and she was determined about it.


	8. Are You Into Girls?

**Since I'm so nice, I decided to add another chapter. This chapter may be short, but it's enough to tell you what's going on. This is sort of a continuation of the previous chapter I uploaded today. Read and you'll see what I mean. **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Are You Into Girls?  
**After defeating Mikayla yet again, Brady goes to his room to change. He wasn't going to let his dad find out about how he went to the beach to play, not to do his job. That meant harsh consequences would be thrown his away and no way would he want for that to happen. He rushes to his room and changes into regular clothes: shorts, shirts, and tennis shoes. Brady places his machete in its sheath and exits his room. He tries to escape the castle without being noticed, but is stopped in the throne room by a hand being placed on his shoulder. This scared him since he knew who the hand belonged to.

"Brady?" A deep voice asks.

Brady slowly turns around to face the man he called dad. He sheepishly smiles at him, "Yes?"

"Where do you happen to be going?" Mason crosses his arms across his chest. "It better not be to see girls."

"I'm just going on my guard shift." Brady answers.

"Sit down." Mason gestures to a couch with his finger. Brady sighs before obeying. He sits down on one side of a couch, Mason following him. Mason sits on the couch across from him, studying his son before speaking, "Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Brady slowly shakes his head, "No."

"I was just curious," Mason pauses before continuing, "Are you currently into girls?"

"Why would I since you barely allow me around them?" Brady asks in response.

"Well," Mason gives out a loud sigh, "Since you're a teenage boy, I wondered how you haven't gone on about girls."

"I wonder how you let me walk around with the Queens."

"You work for them. I have to let you walk around with them since you are a guard." Mason states.

"True." agrees Brady. "Why are you asking me questions? I have a shift to go on." Brady points out. He gets up and head for the door, but Mason stops him.

"I got someone else to do your shift for you." Mason calls after him. "Sit down." He commands his son. "You will sit and talk to me for as long as I want you to."

Brady wants to forget about this whole conversation, that his dad had never brought it up. He was afraid of what his dad might ask him next. Brady sits down and waits for the worst to happen. And just as he thought, the worst thing happened.

"Do you happen to like one of the Queens?" Brady knew Mason was going to ask this.

"No." Brady replies.

Mason stares at the boy in front of him, examining him to make sure that this_ is_ his son and not some random stranger sitting before him. "Are you sure?" He raises an eyebrow.

"I am _very_ sure." Brady says. Mason continues to stare at him, determining if he was lying or not. Brady wasn't. He couldn't fall in love with them, nor did he have feelings for them. To be honest, he has no idea how to love anyone. It was impossible for him ever since-well, he won't tell his problem with anyone. Let's just say that he regrets everything he has done a year ago. He was pathetic to fall in love with someone. Brady never mentions what happened last year at all since he hated it. Every second of it. It was a hell to him and he would never want to re-live it.

But the question is, what _was_ that one thing that happened?

Brady won't tell. He won't tell one single detail. All he'll say was that he won't date any other girl ever again. Anything else, he would easily ignore.

He begins to feel uncomfortable as he sees his dad stare at him again. He wasn't sure why he was doing it or what was he trying to figure out. It just scared him. "Um...dad?" Brady awkwardly asks.

"Huh?" Mason asks.

"Can you stop staring at me like that?" Brady asks. "It's creeping me out."

"Sorry." Mason stops staring at his son and looks to the ground.

"Can I go now?" Brady's eager to leave.

"Not until you tell me, do you or do you not like one of the Queens?" Mason would not let the question slip out of the conversation.

"I said I didn't like them!" Brady exclaims. "I stopped liking girls ever since what happened last year!" He reminds Mason of the pain he had to go through the previous year.

"I remember that year." Mason nods. "I finally let you get a girlfriend and then _that_ happened. I warned you about dating girls, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did." Brady says. "And you were right. I should of never trusted her."

"Now, I'm glad you chose not to deal with her anymore." Mason says.

"But, I'm still with her, technically." Brady reminds him. "She is really stubborn to break-up with me."

"Don't worry. Soon, you'll get to break-up with her and you won't ever date a girl as long as you live!" Mason reassures him.

"Who said anything about me never falling in love again?" Brady asks. "I might find myself falling in love again with someone and this time, it might be true love that brings us together or something along the lines of that. Who knows? And when that happens, you'll just have to except the fact that I've fallen in love no matter who the persons. Dad, you have to trust me."

"But I thought she ruined everything for you." Mason looks at him with disbelief.

"Yes, but that was just _her_." Brady states. "I'm still having trouble moving on from her, since she _did_ hurt me badly. In no time, I'll get over it and be with another girl. This one will be better."

"You are not dating anyone and I will make sure of that!" Mason rises out of his seat and gives his son a fierce look.

"You are not in charge of my life!" Brady yells. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Not until you are eighteen you are allowed!" Mason growls.

"I don't really care! Just leave me alone!" Brady stomps out of the room and marches to his room.

"This conversation is not done yet! You get back here!" Mason calls after him.

"IT JUST ENDED!" Brady shouts before roughly slamming the door to his room. He sits on his bed and thinks that he was being a bit _too_ harsh, but forgets about it. He couldn't believe his dad was planning his love-life out for him. It just doesn't seem right on so many levels.

After a while of thinking this whole thing through, Brady decided to apologize for his behavior, _only_ if his dad would forget about the whole "being in love with girls" thing. Mason agrees to forget about it for his son's sake, for he didn't want to upset him anymore. The two forgive each other and apologize for their behaviors earlier since it was over the top. They then forget about this conversation as if it never happened and continue with their guard duties-Brady finishing his shift, Mason training some of the guards.

From now on, Mason will forget to ask his only son about liking girls since it made Brady feel uncomfortable. Luckily, the two don't know about Mikayla's crush on Brady...


	9. Pair of Prom Queens Part One Of Two

**First part is written by me, then one small part is done by Princess Girl-12. (You can't see exactly see who wrote what. It doesn't matter anyways.) Story will now be in No P.O.V since I had to change P.O.V 24/7. I didn't like constantly changing it, so I kept it in no one's P.O.V. Enjoy!**

**There will be two parts to this chapter. Enjoy Part One!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. **

* * *

**Pair of Prom Queens Part One of Two  
**The twin Queens walk into the plaza, engrossed in a conversation about nothing more than the _Hunger_ _Games_. It was all the two can converse about considering it was the only thing they shared a mutual love for. Anything else, not so much. Rebecca was a girly-girl, Mikayla was a complete tomboy. It was evident that they were nothing alike.

"I told you, I don't want any spoilers!" Rebecca exclaims. She just recently completed the first book and did not want to hear anything about the second book until she read it. Mikayla couldn't believe that she was _such_ a slow reader.

"At least let me tell you about-" Before Mikayla could complete her sentence, Rebecca turns her head, deciding to avoid her twin and her constant need to reveal the secrets of the magnificent page turner. Mikayla simply rolls her eyes, forming a mental note to ambush her twin with spoilers in the future. To Mikayla, it's very amusing to bother Rebecca with the simplest types of facts.

Rebecca scans the plaza to find Mason doing nothing but standing. When she greets him, he greets her back. But, when Mikayla greets him, she gets nothing. That's when the girl begans wondering why he's suddenly giving her the cold shoulder when she did nothing wrong.

Then, she remembers.

A month ago, she spoiled the first book Mason actually read, other than the Great Book, of course. She knew that Mason was very interested in the book. But, she had spoiled it for him any ways since it _was_ her book and she didn't Mason to keep it for very long.

"Mason, please don't be mad at me." Mikayla sighs. "I never meant to spoil the book you were reading. I just wanted it back. I'm really sorry. And, is there anyway you can ever forgive me?"

Mason glances over his shoulder to look at her and mumbles a "Perhaps."

Mikayla sighs in relief as he says these words.

"Mason, what are you doing out here, anyways?" Rebecca asks, pointing to the plaza they were standing in.

"I'm waiting for the mail to come." Mason answers.

"We get mail here?!" Mikayla and Rebecca ask, outraged at how they haven't been told about the mail.

"We've always been able to get mail here." Mason says, while looking at the sky and seeing a wooden box falling. "Here it comes!"

Mason rushes the girls into the throne room to avoid getting squished by the box. As soon as the box hit the ground of the plaza, it immediately opened with all of it's contents spilling out. When it was safe to come out, Rebecca and Mikayla rushed to the mail. They couldn't believe that_ this_ was the way they were going to receive their mail from now on.

"Mason," Mikayla says, slightly worried about the mail system. "Don't you think this is a bit...unsafe?"

"This is the only way we receive mail here." Mason walks over to the mail and looks through it. As Mikayla gives her twin a questioning look, Rebecca just shrugs and looks through the pile of mail. Mikayla then realizes that it was worthless, just standing there, thinking of safety issues although this mail process will never change. She then ignores the thought and helps her twin find the mail addressed to them. Rebecca scavenges through a pile before finding a familiar package.

"What the heck?" Rebecca asks as she examines the package.

"What?" Mikayla quickly looked up to find herself staring at the package Rebecca held. She immediately knew what it was when she saw it. "Our _report cards_."

"Why in the world do we have these?" Rebecca asks to no one in particular. "I thought we left school about two months ago."

"Actually," Mason says, looking through the mail. "I still kept you enrolled just in case things...Well...Happen."

Mikayla and Rebecca stare at Mason with shock. They thought that since they became Queens, there would be no more school for them. They were wrong.

"Oh look, you got invited to your school prom!" Mason quickly says, hoping the twins would change the subject.

"Cool!" Rebecca exclaims, her thoughts changing quickly. Mikayla, on the other hand, couldn't change topics very quickly.

As Brady then walked in, Mikayla's thoughts changed, "What's going on?" He asks, a smirk on his face, after noticing his Queens' expressions.

"What's going on," Mikayla gushes, "is that we've got invitations to our prom!" she squeals, quite usual for her.

Mikayla tries to stay calm as Brady walks up to them. "Prom, really?" He asks.

"Yup!" Rebecca exclaims. "Can you excuse Mikayla and I for a second?"

Brady nods, allowing the girls to talk amongst themselves.

"Mikayla," Rebecca pulls her twin into the throne room, "You should ask Brady to go to prom with you!"

"What? No! That's crazy!" Mikayla quickly disagrees although she would love to give it a try.

"Why not?" Rebecca asks. "It would be cute!"

"Rebecca, what if he says no?" Mikayla asks in response.

"You don't know that!" Rebecca exclaims. "There's a possibility he might like you!"

"We don't know that for sure!" Mikayla states her.

"Just ask him!" Rebecca says, annoyed of her twin. She pulls Mikayla back into the throne room to talk to Brady. "Hey, Brady," Rebecca calls the guard boy over.

When Brady hears his name, he quickly turns around, "Yes, my Queen?"

"Mikayla wants to ask you something." With this being said, Rebecca runs away before Mikayla can get to her. Mikayla was now freaking out. She has no idea what to do or say without Rebecca by her side and Brady standing right in front of her.

"What did you wanted to ask me, Mikayla?" Brady asks.

"W-w-well." She begins stuttering. It is all Mikayla can do whenever she is around Brady. "Can you..." She trails off, hoping to find something to say. "..Cometopromwithus?" She speaks quickly with her jumbled together. To Brady, this made no sense. But, to Mikayla, she thought of this to be very stupid.

"Excuse me?" Brady asks, not understanding a word Mikayla had said.

"Is there anyway you can come to prom with us if you're not busy?" Mikayla looks to the ground, hoping Brady wouldn't see her nervousness.

"I'm sorry," Brady says disappointingly. "But, I'm busy the day of the prom."

After this, they stood in an uncomfortable silence. Mikayla now face-palms. She can't believe herself. _Why didn't I ask him?, _Mikayla thinks.

"Brady," She says, hoping the boy is still in the room.

"Yes, my Queen?" Brady replies, giving Mikayla some kind of hope.

"If you're plans for that one day change, is there anyway you can be my...Date for the prom?" Mikayla keeps her eyes on the floor.

"I'll see if that can be arranged." Brady replies. He still has memories from a week ago. He remembers how his dad made him bring that up. Before he answered back, he wanted to decline, since it brought many scaring memories back. He agrees since he knew it would crush Mikayla's spirit. Mikayla pulls her head up and looks at the boy. She was filled with _plenty_ of hope when hearing the answer. "If I can attend the prom, I'll go with you."

"Yay!" She squeals, still being odd for her, being a tomboy and all. "I'll see you later!" Mikayla rushes to her shared room, breaking the news to Rebecca. The two jump around in excitement and get ready for their prom, although it's in four days. They have to leave two days early due to the long trip.

* * *

"Hey dad, do you mind me going with the Queens to prom?" Brady asks Mason as he enters the throne room.

Mason stops what he is doing, "Are you _sure_ that it's just to be a guard?" He didn't want his only son to go to prom with the Queens and end up looking at girls. Although they had a whole conversation about dating girls, Mason would still not let go of this topic. Brady on the other hand, wants this topic to stay far away from any of their conversations.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brady sighs, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Very well, then." Mason goes back to whatever he was doing before Brady came in.

"That it?" Brady is shocked. His father would continue to ask him questions about things that will end up with them screaming at each other, but he didn't. Mason somewhat trusts Brady. Brady doesn't leave this conversation to be finished so soon. "No 'Don't go checking out girls?' or 'Stay away from girls.'? Just 'Very well, then.'?" Brady stares at him in disbelief. "Who are you and what have you done to my father?"

Mason chuckles, "I'm still your dad." He walks up to Brady, "I just thought that I should start trusting you ever since our 'little' conversation yesterday." He then leaves the room, making Brady speechless. Brady shrugs it off, but it is still on his mind. He can't believe that his father started trusting him. And he was only seventeen. _Unbelievable!_, Brady thinks before leaving to start his guard duty.


	10. Pair of Prom Queens Part Two of Two

**Thanks for your awesome reviews! I loved reading them! ****Oh, and before I forget, a character will be added into this chapter. But, this character isn't an OC. Or maybe other characters I might add will be OC's of mine...You'll soon see what I mean by reading. Thanks to Princess Girl-12 for writing such an awesome fight scene! Enjoy! :)**

**By the way, I'll be on a trip for the rest of the month starting tomorrow, so I might not update for a while. Hopefully, I'll get internet connection where I'm going, 'cause, if I don't, I'll probably flip out. I mean, it's almost a whole month without the internet! Who wouldn't hate that?**

******Note: If I have an OC in this chapter, their bio's will be on my profile. After you read this chapter, you can go check my profile for more information. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Pair of Prom Queens Part Two of Two **

**Two Days Later….  
**_"Tell me I look pretty!" A brunette, a year younger than Brady, demanded. She had similar features to Mikayla, except she had straight hair with sea-blue highlights. She also had blue eyes. This girl continued to yell at Brady until he answered her properly. _

_"You're beautiful!" Brady exclaimed, hoping the girl wouldn't lose her temper even more. He was wrong. _

_"Tell me I'm pretty and mean it!" She kept demanding. _

_"I do mean it!" He stated. _

_"Daddy!" This girl called for her father. "Brady won't call me beautiful!" _

_"He won't?" A deep voice questioned. Once turning around the corner, a man in a bright white suit is exposed, raising an eyebrow at his daughter. He turned and faced Brady, "Are you telling my daughter she is beautiful?"_

_Brady took a step back, frightened of the man. He was twice the size of his very own father, but much scarier. "I-I am sir! I swear!" _

_"No you're not!" The girl stated. The man believed his daughter. _

_"Look," The man took out a two-foot machete and walked up to Brady, "Tell my daughter she is beautiful or else." He threatened, holding his machete directly under Brady's throat. _

_Brady swallowed hard, afraid of what the man might do if he didn't answer. "Y-you're beautiful." His eyes moved from the machete to the girl again. _

_"Yay!" The girl was finally satisfied with his answer. She grabbed Brady's wrist and dragged him out the door and to the dance they were supposed to be attending. _

Memories like these still run through Brady's head. This memory is one of the reasons he had to decline the Queen's offer attend to prom alongside with her and her twin. It brought back many scaring memories. Something that he really doesn't want to re-live. At all.

He runs his hand through his hair, trying endlessly to get rid of these thoughts, and continues walking through the jungle, finally finishing his guard duty.

* * *

**With the Twin Queens:  
**"EEEKKKK!" Rebecca squeals. "I still can't believe you're going to prom with Brady! This is amazing!"

"Yeah, I know!" Mikayla squeals with Rebecca, still can't believing she's acting so girly. "Wait a second." She stops her twin from jumping up and down. "Who are you going to prom with?"

"Oh, I asked Boomer _way_ before we left Chicago." Rebecca replies.

"Boomer?" Mikayla questions. "As in, Boomer Dawson? That boy who was a loner just like me, Boomer Dawson?"

"Obviously!" Rebecca exclaims. "That's the only other Boomer we know!"

Mikayla stares at her twin in disbelief before laughing. "Oh my gosh!" She continues to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Rebecca demands.

"Well," Mikayla stops laughing. "It's just that it's Boomer we're talking about."

"So what? He's a nice guy!" Rebecca defends the boy.

"..Never mind..." Mikayla wants to change the topic and forget about it.

"What is it?!" Rebecca shakes her sister, not wanting to leave this topic alone.

"It's...It's just that you could of done better except of scooping to someone as low as Boomer.."

"And your point is? Look, I hung around you and I saved you from bullies." Rebecca states. "Don't you think I should hang out with someone who is barely known and doesn't get help at all?"

Mikayla pauses. Her twin _did_ make an excellent point. "True." She sighs, "Go ahead and be his prom date. I'm not going to stop you." Rebecca squeals in response before pulling her twin into a hug. Mikayla doesn't hug her back. Instead, she pulls away, "Don't you remember that if you touch me, I will make sure you don't have any limbs left, right?" She slightly threatens Rebecca. Rebecca runs to the other side of the room, staying anywhere _but_ in her twins grasp.

* * *

**One Hour Later...  
**Everything was ready for the Queens' trip to Chicago. While they were about to board the balloon, Mason stops them.

"My Queens," Mason begins. "You can't go."

"What?!" Rebecca and Mikayla are shocked.

"There's a storm. Your flight has been delayed." Mason explains. After this, he leaves the girls alone.

"I can't believe it! Now what are we going to do?" Mikayla asks.

"We go." Rebecca jumps into the balloon, ignoring the storm. "Are you coming or not?"

"But we don't know how to fly this thing!" Mikayla points out.

"Then we get one of the guards to do it, duh!" Rebecca gets annoyed by her twin.

"But what about Mason's orders abou-" Mikayla continues.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT MASON OR WHATEVER HE SAYS!" Rebecca yells, cutting off Mikayla from finishing her sentence.

* * *

**Throne Room:  
**"Did you tell them about the storm, dad?" Brady asks, walking up to his father.

"Yes, and it hurt them bad." Mason answers.

"Now what are we going to do about them?" Brady asks.

Mason shrugs, "Just make sure they stay and don't try to escape."

Just then, a tiny tarantula crawls up Mason's back. Only Brady notices, "Tarantula. On your back." He cautiously warns his father.

Mason turns his head and sees the tiny creature, "Oh, it's just a little tarantula." He states, swatting the creature away with his machete. As it falls to the ground, the creature crawls to the moonlight. It quickly transfers into a tarantula person. All the guards, including Mason and Brady, run to the tarantula person, their machetes poised. "This must be some new dark-side muka." Mason says.

"Luckily, the Queens are somewhere safe." Brady says, not taking his eyes off of the tarantula. "They didn't leave, right?"

"Of course they didn't leave," Mason says. Then, an air balloon is being heard from outside. "That can't be the-"

"Save it for later." Brady runs out to the plaza, hoping that the balloon wasn't the Queens. Unfortunately, it is indeed the Queens' balloon. Every guard runs out with the tarantula person still with them. "They left!" Brady tells the others.

"At least be glad there aren't ten more tarantulas with them." Mason says. All eyes turn to the tarantula who smiles at the balloon. The guards realized what he meant: More tarantulas were in that balloon headed to Chicago. They were doomed and had to help the Queens immediately.

* * *

**In Chicago: With the Queens, the day of the Prom  
**"We spent two days in a hot air balloon, and it was all worth it." Rebecca states, roaming the halls of her previous high school. She's wearing a yellow, one-sleeved dress with two-inch heels. As usual, she wears a enormous amount of make-up. A crown is neatly placed on her head.

Rebecca looks to her side and comes to realization that her twin was no longer walking beside her. "Mikayla? Where'd you go?" She looks behind a row of hall-lockers to find her twin cowering behind them. "Get out here!" She tugs on Mikayla's hand, pulling her into the empty hallway. "Why are you hiding?"

"I don't want to go in there." Mikayla points to the gym doors, where their prom is currently being held. She is wearing a royal blue gown that almost reaches to the floor. Instead of high heels, Mikayla settles for her regular sandals, which is barely shown due to the length of her dress. Unlike Rebecca, she decides to wear no make-up at all. A crown, similar to Rebecca's, rests on her head.

"And why is that so?" asks Rebecca.

"I just think that it's a bad idea." Mikayla quietly replies. Rebecca looks at her with disbelief, hoping that her sister would give her a better answer. Mikayla sighs, "We just shouldn't be here."

"Look, didn't you want to go with me?" Rebecca points out.

"Yes, but it feels so wrong to be here when Mason told us to not go." Mikayla counters, leaning against a wall.

"Oh, just get in there!" Rebecca shoves Mikayla towards the gym doors, not really wanting to take any silly excuses from her. The music played very loud, loud enough that you could go deaf, even. Crazy, obnoxious teenagers dance around the gym. "There's Boomer!" Rebecca points to the boy who's standing in the corner of the gym, avoiding everyone around him.

Even when people would walk up to him, he would stick to the corner and ignore them, hoping that he won't get anymore attention. He wouldn't talk at all. Or, at least until Rebecca comes. She drags Mikayla along with her, wanting for the three of them to have a pleasant conversation.

* * *

**With the guards(The night before prom):  
**"Phew, I'm glad we got through that storm unharmed." Mason wipes the sweat off his face. Directing a balloon away from a nasty storm isn't very easy.

"_Unharmed_?" Brady questions his father. "I got struck...by lightning...TWICE!" He shows his father how he got electrocuted by pointing to the sky.

"Well, it's not _my_ fault you decided to stand with a machete in your hand while lightning struck!" Mason points to Brady's unsheathed machete.

Brady's eyes narrow the unsheathed machete; he sheaths it again to avoid getting shocked for a third time. He looks around, hoping that they are already in Chicago to save the Queens. Invading their prom wasn't such a bright idea, but they have to save their Queens from the Tarantula People. The tarantula they encountered earlier got sent to the dungeon and some guards were off on the next balloon to Chicago right away.

* * *

**Back in Chicago: ****  
**"Are you really Queens?" A boy asks.

"What have you been up to?" A girl walks up to Rebecca and Mikayla. The twin Queens are bombarded with many questions from their previous classmates. Their classmates didn't believe that they were actually Queens. It's a mess when everyone surrounded them, asking nothing but similar question over and over again.

Rebecca and Mikayla are having difficult time breathing since no one was giving them any space. They finally made their way to the gym doors. They quickly close the doors behind them, hoping that no one will attack them again. The two sigh as they stand in the hallway.

"Why can't we just be recognized as Queens without an ambush?" Mikayla asks. Rebecca nods in response.

"Oh, so now you're Queens, huh?" A familiar voice questions. Rebecca and Mikayla freeze as they realize who it was standing behind them.

Rebecca slowly turns around to face the voice. She swallows hard, "_Paisley Cameron_." Paisley is one of Mikayla's old bullies. She was known as the school bully for girls. With the amount of people she hurt in school, it's amazing how she hasn't got expelled yet. Today, Paisley wears a midnight blue gown with one-inch heels. Even in a dress, she looks scary. Her black hair is tied into a ponytail. Her pale skin makes it look like she hasn't eaten anything in days. And, her blue eyes-they were spine-chilling. With one glance, you'd be dead.

"Miss me?" Paisley taunts them.

Mikayla works up the courage to face her old bully. "Like I would _ever_ miss you." She growls.

"Looks like someone is finally standing up for herself." Paisley chuckles. "How cute!"

Mikayla loses her temper. Her fists clench into a ball, trying her best to not solve the problem with violence.

Rebecca notices her sister's behavior, "You're not going to bully Mikayla anymore on my watch!"

Paisley just chuckles even more, "It adorable how you think you can bet me _this_ time."

Paisley edges closer to the girls, ready to attack. She hangs them up on a row of lockers-yes, including Rebecca-and continues to taunt them. She takes the crowns they were wearing and leaves to go back into the gym.

"We can't let her do this to us!" Rebecca exclaims, trying to get off the lockers.

"No, what gave you the first clue? That she's Paisley, or that she's doing this to us!" Mikayla says, noting the sarcasm.

"Now's not the time for jokes!" Rebecca says, not really noticing how sarcastic she was. The two then decide to unhook themselves from the row of lockers and teach Paisley a lesson. But first, Mason had to come since they had no weapons to defend themselves, rendering them useless.

"AAHHHH!" Screams come from the gym. This quickly catches Rebecca and Mikayla's attention.

"You don't think the Tarantula People are in there, do you?" Rebecca looks at Mikayla, worry evident in her eyes.

"I hope not." Mikayla glances back at Rebecca, the same thought running through her head.

As the door to the gym opens, Paisley runs out, but a Tarantula Person grabs her and pulls her back in. The two then get gym equipment since it was the only weapon they have. They walk into the gym, still scared of fending off the Tarantula People, but ready to fight.

Mikayla shrieks in surprise at a sudden swing at her head, and ducks in reflex. Her blue gown is restricting her space to run, and implies to rip it off, but a tarantula beats her to it. Rebecca gasps.

"Do you even realize how long it took to find that?!" The darker twin growls, and tugs on her own dress to emphasize her point, careful not to rip the fine material.

She grabs a tennis racket in all disdain, and beats a tarantula until he passed out. She smirks, beginning to think that prom really was fun.

Mikayla has the luck of being cornered in her once victorious gym by three tarantulas. She squeals and swings the baseball bat she has, knocking two of them out.

Rebecca is indeed having a laugh with her share of the battle. All tarantulas that charge basically knock each other out. She has nothing to deal with, yet she fails to notice her sister being carried away by the ironic leader of the tribe, until she hears a muffled scream and a thwack.

She turns in surprise to see Mikayla shaking, with her bat ready to kill.

This, she really wasn't expecting.

Mikayla is such a viscous fighter. She took down two tarantulas with much skill, which was shocking to Rebecca. Mikayla takes down a charging tarantula by grabbing their arm, making them stop, and elbowing him in the stomach before flipping one to the ground. Rebecca has never seen her twin's fighting side, and so far, she liked it. Everyone else who was attending the prom cower in the corners of the gym, waiting for the tarantulas to be defeated. But, just like Rebecca, they are amazed by how skilled Mikayla was.

* * *

**Later On:  
**The guards slowly walk through the empty school hallway, careful not to make any sound. Mason warns them to keep a look out for whoever they encounter, due to it being a new environment to them and how they don't know what kind of creature roams these halls. Their machetes are unsheathed and they didn't let their guard down, once.

Paisley walks into the hallway, proudly carrying the Queen's crowns. Brady is the first to notice this. "Hey, are those the Queens' crowns?"

Paisley freezes. "N-no." She nervously laughs.

Brady glances over to Mason, as if asking him if he could do something. Mason understands what Brady wants to do, so he nods. Brady turns back to Paisley who is now scared of what might happen, now that she took the Queens' crown. "You know," Brady says, walking up to the girl. "I won't hurt you, but I will need those crowns back."He points to the crowns. "However, I will cause some kind of damage if you don't give it back. It's either the hard way or the easy way. You chose."

"Never!" She hides the crowns behind her back.

"Okay, then, I guess it's going to be the hard way." Brady says. Paisley has no idea what Brady meant by "the hard way". He did state that he wasn't going hurt a girl, so what does he have planned for her? Before she even knew it, Paisley is tied to a trash can with bonds so strong, she couldn't budge. Brady smiles at her before saying, "I'll be taking these." He snatches the crowns and walks away from the now tied-up Paisley.

"Ahhh!" Someone from the gym comes running into the hallway, with a tarantula chasing him. Then, out of nowhere, a dodge ball comes flying, and hits the Tarantula Person, knocking him out. It doesn't take very long for the guards to realize who threw the ball. They all rush inside to find that their theory was correct. Inside the gym, they see Rebecca smacking Tarantula People non-stop. Then, there's Mikayla. She was using her bat as if it's a bow staff and is actually pretty good at it.

"My Queens!" Mason exclaims, running to the very last Tarantula standing and knocks him down with one blow.

"Thanks, Mason." Mikayla thanks the Sasquatch.

"But we were fine on our own." Rebecca says as every teenager cheers.

"We told you people that we are actual Queens!" Mikayla tells everyone. This just causes people to cheer even louder.

"You guys forgot your crowns." Brady walks over to the Queens, positioning each crown on their heads.

Mikayla turns to Brady, "Now that you're here, do you mind attending prom with me?" She asks.

"We'll see about that." He replies. "I have to the tarantula people away, first." With that, he leaves to imprison some of the Tarantulas with the other guards.

In the meantime, Rebecca went to talk to Boomer.

What she didn't except to see was another girl talk to him. It made things worse when she realized she knew the person. Skylar Addison. A.K.A the most popular girl in the _entire_ school. Now, why would a girl with a high popularity status, like Skylar, talk to a person with a low popularity status like Boomer? Skylar was some-what nice, but she was one of those stuck-up snobs. She always got what she wanted-every boy, every pet, and even every article of clothing from a famous designer! To scoop as low as Boomer is crazy. Some people even think that she wants to known as the girl who dates every boy in school.

But to go with Boomer doesn't make any sense.

To her, it's a sane thing. To others, they just think she's gone mad. And they seem to be right.

Skylar wears a neon pink dress that is knee-length and has a black belt in the middle. She wears two-inch high heels. Her black her is neatly tied into a bun. Her emerald green eyes narrow Boomer's chocolate brown eyes, making him feel uncomfortable.

"Excuse me," Rebecca butts in, standing in front of Skylar. "But, would you like to dance with me, Boomer?"

Boomer smiles and makes direct eye contact with Rebecca for the first time this night. "I would love that." He extends a hand for Rebecca to take, which she does, and leads her to the middle of the gym. Before Rebecca dances with Boomer, she sticks her tongue out at Skylar in a mocking manner. Skylar sighs in defeat and goes to find another boy to flirt with. In retrospect, she should of got an actual date for prom before flirting away.

* * *

**In The Hallway:**  
Mikayla patiently walks to and fro in the empty hallway, hoping that Brady would finish dealing with the Tarantulas already. It annoys her how he was _still_ on guard duty when he should be her prom date. While walking through the empty hallway, Mikayla notices how Paisley is tied to a trash can.

"You must have bumped into Brady." Mikayla sighs as she sits by Paisley.

"Yeah." Paisley replies. Shockingly, she doesn't insult Mikayla at all. She seems to be nice when it doesn't seem to be normal. "I'm really sorry for what I did today...And every other day."

Mikayla is taken aback. _Did she just apologize to me?,_ She thinks to herself. _Did Paisley Cameron **just** say that? _While she was still taken aback, Mikayla accepts her apology. "It's okay." The two sit in silence before Mikayla realizes something: "Let me help you out of the bonds." She unties the bonds, which took a while due to how strong they were. After the bonds were untied, Mikayla throws the rope away and helps Paisley up and into the gym.

Little did the two know that Brady was behind them, leading a tarantula, who's hands are tied up behind his back, back to the balloon, watching what Mikayla was doing. He smiles softly to himself, "They're slowly turning into great leaders." He mumbles. While he was caught up with what just happened, the tarantula tries to make a run for it. Before he can make a successful escape, Brady grabs him and flips him to the ground, kicking and elbowing him before doing so.

* * *

**Back in the Gym:  
**Rebecca and Boomer continue to dance while Paisley and Mikayla talk by the refreshment table.

Skylar walks to the refreshment table, "Looks like you two are loners." She comments.

"What about you, Ms. I-date-everyone?" Paisley asks. "Haven't you had enough with all the boys you chased after? Or, are you still on it?" She says sarcastically.

"Haha, your so funny." Skylar scowls at her. "Actually, I just haven't found the perfect boy yet."

"I doubt that." Mikayla mumbles loud enough for only her and Paisley to her. Paisley nods, understanding what she meant.

"Excuse me?" Skylar asks. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You'll never understand, that's all." Mikayla says. Skylar gives Mikayla a death glare, telling her that she'll pay for that one later.

Just then, a gym door opens, revealing Brady to be on the other side of it. What Mikayla first notices about the guard boy is his outfit change: A white button-up shirt with black dress shoes and pants. He wears no tie, probably because he forgot to get one. _When did he change into those?, _Mikayla thinks to herself.

Brady finally comes to a halt in front of the three girls. Brady was about to ask something, but is cut short by Skylar opening her mouth. "I don't think you know me, but would you like to dance?" She bats her eyes in a flirty manner.

"No thank you. I'm not really interested." Brady easily turns her down. "Besides,"-he glances at Mikayla-"I was planning on asking Queen Mikayla for a dance."

"You were?!" Both Skylar and Mikayla questions. Honestly, Mikayla should of saw this coming since she _was_ the one to ask him to attend prom with her. How did she not realize this any sooner? She asks the boy to prom with her, and doesn't notice the fact that he might ask her to dance with him. She probably cared more about who she was going with, than who she was dancing with. The fact of Brady being her prom date overwhelmed her so much that she was stuck in her own little world.

"Yes, I was." Brady walks up to Mikayla, smiling softly at her. With this smile, Mikayla's insides were melting. His smile would always put her in a better mood and she _loves_ it. As Brady stands directly in front of her, Mikayla could only faint. He stands with only an inch away from her, something Mikayla could consider teasing. To her, it's as if he wants her to kiss him, just without saying it. It's like a mental message telling her to just grab him and kiss him with all her might.

But, that was just her fantasies.

That's what _she_ thinks he's trying to do. She still doesn't know whether he likes her or not, though. But, by judging what happened the one day they went to the beach last month, he probably has similar feelings. This might be a crazy theory, yes. Maybe even enough to make a person believe she's gone mad-which, may or may not be true.

A slow song begins to play as Brady asks, "May I have this dance?" He holds out a hand for Mikayla to take.

Mikayla, finally hitting reality again, accepts. She presses together to form a small smile, "Sure." She accepts his hand and is then led to the middle of the gym where they slow dance.

Mikayla thinks of how magical this event turned out magical. Brady, however, re-calls an old memory. He tries to ignore it, but it haunts him.

_"Brady, get over here!" The brunette commanded. She tried to get him to dance with her, but he kept stating that he was comfortable away from the crown of people. In his defense, he wasn't around many people when he was younger, so he really wasn't used to hanging around others. He was a social outcast, basically. And to have this girl drag him to a place where many people walked all around them didn't make him feel any better. _

_"No, I'm good." Brady came up with another excuse. _

_"Brady," She sighs. "I just want one dance. Please just this once." She was now pleading him. _

_"But, I like sitting here!" Brady said, slightly whining. _

_"GET ON THE GODDAMN DANCEFLOOR THIS INSTANT!" She yelled, loud enough to get everyone's-including the Dj, himself-attention. The music stopped and everyone was shocked._

_Brady stared at the girl, eyes widened. He had no idea that she had such a loud voice. Then, he remembered how her father would kill him if he didn't agree with her. Speaking of the girl's father, guess what? He hid behind a hut, not to far from where Brady sat, and gave the raven-haired boy a death glare. Brady found him hiding, and caught his gaze, only to realize that he better get going if he didn't want to die today. _

_The music began playing again and everyone ignored the two who had just caused a scene. _

_A slow song started playing out of nowhere. Brady then shifted his gaze back to the girl in front of him. He laughed nervously, "May I have this dance?" He stood, extending a hand for her to talk. _

_"I would love to." Her sudden change in tone scared Brady. One second, she's a devil. Another second, she somehow turned into an angel. She accepted Brady's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. _

For the rest of the night, it was still torture to Brady. And you wonder why he wanted to decline the Queens offer to prom. You now know why.

Mikayla talks to the boy, thinking that he has something on his mind that is bugging him. Brady shrugs it off, not wanting to go into details about his recent flashback. As their prom night ends, the four teenagers-the Queens, Brady, and Boomer-stand in front of their balloon back to Kinkow. Boomer bids everyone a goodbye as well as goodnight since it is night time.

"I hope you can come and visit Kinkow soon." Rebecca pulls Boomer into a hug, which he is happy to return.

"Until then, I'll call you." He tells her as they pull away. Boomer gives her a friendly kiss on the check. This gesture makes Rebecca's cheeks flare up as well as make her giggle slightly. She jumps into the balloon, waiting for her twin and the guard boy to finish talking and get in the balloon.

Mikayla jumps into the balloon, "Thanks for coming, Brady."

"Anything for my Queen." He jumps into the balloon and stands next to her. Mikayla's really getting tired of hearing him respond like that. _Why can't he just address me as a friend?, _Mikayla thinks to herself. She thinks of how Brady was just doing his job and being friendly.

She once thought that he was only being polite and honest because he fears that she might throw him in the dungeon for not working. Mikayla wouldn't do that since she knows how much Brady loves doing his job. Unlike most of the guards, Brady is the only one passionate about what he does. He even likes his job more than Mason! Well, being a royal advisor and guard for seventeen years kind of gets boring.

Back to Mikayla, she overthinks many things that she can't face reality anymore. Her worries is based upon whether a boy she meet almost four months ago likes her or not. This is an obsession that she can't get rid of that easily.

"Is everyone ready?" Mason's voice brings Mikayla back to reality.

"Yes." The three teenagers say in a union. With that being said, Mason starts the balloon. Mikayla and Rebecca wave Boomer a goodbye, Boomer also waving them a goodbye. The Queens face the guard boy with smiles on their faces. Standing in between the smiling Queens wasn't a bright idea, but Brady still stood there.

He notices the smiles on the Queens' faces, "What's got you two in such a giddy mood?"

"Tonight! It was the best night ever!" Rebecca exclaims.

"Brady, when did you change?" Mikayla asks a question that has been on her mind.

"Yeah," Rebecca agrees. "I thought you were wearing regular clothes. Since when did you find the time to change?"

"Let's just say it cost me some money to get this today." Brady says, not wanting to tell them where he really got the outfit.

A boy back in Chicago walks around Richmond High School, wearing Brady's previous clothes while carrying gold jewels in his hands, bragging to every remaining teenagers at school of how he got rich.


	11. Rebecca's Plan

**This is NOT a re-write of an episode. This is a little idea I came up with which I believe is a bit devious and interesting. But for you, it may or may not be very riveting. I just needed to update something, okay? Oh, and if you were wondering, yes, I already started school. So, I'm planning on updating when I have time or over the weekend. **

**If I'm nice enough (or have the time-mainly time), I'll update another chapter later. **

**By the way, happy Thursday everyone! (Or whatever day it is where you live.) **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing POK related.**

* * *

**Rebecca's Plan**  
The sunlight peeks through the balcony of the twin Queens's bedroom as Rebecca wakes up. The morning light blinds the girl as she sits up and rubs her eyes. With a yawn, she gets out of bed and stretches, her gaze moving to Mikayla's bed which was unoccupied. This doesn't faze her at all since she knows that Mikayla will always wake up earlier then her. Mikayla is usually seen reading her book in the throne room so Rebecca will careless.

Speaking of Mikayla, Rebecca notices her twins' behavior around the guard boy, Brady. She drools—literally—about him. It's obvious to notice her "little" crush on him. Anyone can clearly see that. Anyone but Mason and Brady know, of course. Rebecca is warned on a daily basis by Mikayla to never tell Brady about this. Mikayla doesn't want the aforementioned boy to know until she is one-hundred percent sure that he likes her as well.

Still, Rebecca, being Rebecca, is one of the girls who can't easily keep a secret so Mikayla has trust issues with her. But with Mason, however, both girls believe that he will just want his soon to avoid making any kind of relationships with girls. Little did they know, Mason wants Brady to be friends with the Queens and nothing more.

Now, Rebecca is planning on playing match-maker with the two-just without either of them knowing. With her plan thought out, she's deciding on trying it out today. If her plan will successfully work, she will be relived. But if everything turns out into a disaster, she only has herself to blame for even trying. So, with that being official, Rebecca strolls into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Running down the stairs to the throne room, Rebecca sees Mikayla sitting out in the plaza through the open castle doors. To get a better view of her twin, she walks out to the plaza. But she wasn't reading a book like she normally does. Well, in her hand is a book. She isn't exactly reading it, though. Rebecca follows Mikayla's gaze only to see Brady training with another guard... but shirtless...and sweaty...Oh boy.

Unlike Mikayla, she doesn't drool over Brady being shirtless. She only likes him as a friend and nothing more than that friend. Her gaze turns back to Mikayla who's eyes remain trained on the guard boy. She giggles to herself before walking up to Mikayla, snapping her out of her little trance.

"Earth to Mikayla." She waves her hand in front of Mikayla's face, instantly gaining her twins attention.

"Huh?" Mikayla acts as if she just hadn't been drooling over the guard boy. Her head turns to Rebecca, "Good morning. Did you sleep well last night? Have an amazing dream, maybe? You can tell me anything, Becky."

"I could ask you the same thing." Rebecca sits beside her. "Did you dream all night about guard boy over there?" She points to Brady who is still training.

Mikayla turns red and mumbles "Maybe".

Rebecca can only giggle. "Well, I've got to go get breakfast. Have fun fantasizing." She teases her twin before getting up and walking back into the castle. She mumbles a quick "Bye, Kayla".

Mikayla, still blushing, eventually went back to reading her book. But, with Brady still being in the same room as her, there's no doubt she snuck a few glances at him.

~oOoOoOo~

Rebecca walks through the halls of the castle, losing track of where Brady and Mikayla are. After breakfast, Rebecca didn't find the two in the plaza so she then decides to scavenge around the castle for them. Roaming around the castle more than once, the girl still didn't find the two. She's about to give up and forget about her plan. That is, until she hears two familiar voices talking in the throne room.

"Are you sure you'll stick to your guard duties and not teenage girls?" Rebecca easily recognizes Mason. Since Mason is talking about teenage girls, Rebecca is sure that he is talking to Brady. This makes her jump in excitement, as she has found one of her targets.

And, as predicted, Rebecca is right. "Haven't we talked about this before?" Brady questions.

Rebecca hides behind the stairs, careful not to be seen. "Just answer me." Mason says sternly and impatiently.

"Okay, okay." Brady says, making Rebecca imagine if Brady put his hands up defensively. "Right now, I just want to move on with my guard duties. I don't even want to think about getting a girlfriend. But, you know what happened last time…" Brady hopes that Mason understands what he means so he doesn't have to explain that whole story to him.

Rebecca, on the other hand, doesn't have a clue as to what he really means.

"Oh." Mason remembers. "Hopefully, after you are over that, you will stay away from girls."

"I can't get over that!" Brady raises his voice, slightly scaring both Mason and Rebecca. "Everything that happens to me when I'm with the Queens always brings back memories! I want to forget everything about her. I wish I hadn't even met her!"

"I told you girls are evil."

"Then why do you let me hang around the Queens?" Brady points out.

"Well...The Queens...T-They're our rulers...and you're a guard...protecting them and...stuff..." Mason stutters.

"Mhmm..." Brady hums, not believing a word Mason is saying. "I'm going to go now. Don't bother talking to me about this again."

"I'll bring this up whenever I want to." Mason calls after him. "I'm your fath-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT!" Brady yells, cutting Mason off. He clamps his hand over his mouth, realizing that what he said isn't very polite. "Sorry." He quickly apologizes. "I just..." He trials off, going to sit on the couch, Mason following him. "...I just...I feel like my world is spinning around and all I could do is see the bad in everything."

Mason places a hand on his son's shoulder. "I understand that you think that your life has turned upside down ever since she you meet her bad side."

"Then, why don't you trust me?"

Mason sits next to Brady. He sighs. "I don't know. With your mother passing more than a month ago, I guess I thought that I should look after you more often. Make sure that you won't get into trouble."

"But I don't cause trouble that easily."

"Who knows." Mason shrugs. "I mean, everyone can make mistakes, right?"

"Right." Brady glances at his watch, "I've got to get going. My guard shift was supposed to start two minutes ago." He gets up and starts walking towards the castle doors.

"Come back here."

Doing as told Brady turns to his father. "No. I have to start my shift now."

"I'll tell you what," Mason stands up, facing Brady. "You get the weekend off."

"But what about my guard shift?" He questions. "Whose going to take over if I'm taking a break?"

"I'll get Muhamma to do it. Now, go." Mason points to the castle doors. "Go have fun."

Brady smiles slightly, "Thanks." He then heads towards the stairs. If he was going to leave the castle, he was at least going to take his machete with him. He may not be on a guard shift but like he will take any chances.

Rebecca however, drifts off to sleep quickly. The conversation between Mason and Brady was so long. She lays on the floor behind the stairs, asleep.

~OoOoOoOo~

"Rebecca!" The girl hears two voices call for her.

"Wake up!" Mikayla, being one of the two, abruptly shakes her twin until she awakes.

"What?!" Rebecca wakes up in a jolt. She rubs her eyes to see that her sister was standing with the guard boy. This, she thought, was a perfect time to get answers.

"How did you fall asleep? And why behind the stairs?" Mikayla questions.

"I got tired, okay?" This, not a lie. Waiting for an opportunity to talk to someone when they're in a long-lasting conversation kind of makes you lose interest.

"Go to sleep in your own bed next time." Brady tells her, arms crossing his chest.

"Is it because you care for the way I sleep?"

"No. If you lay on the floor, asleep, we'll mistaken it for you getting killed. Don't do that or you'll scare us all."

"Whatever." Rebecca rolls her eyes and jumps to her feet. She takes a moment to fix her black hair that is now sticking up in different directions. A thought hit her as she glances up at Brady. "Hey, Brady."

"What?" The guard boy asks.

"Do you"-She glances at Mikayla and then back to Brady-"happen to...well...oh, I don't know..." She turns to Mikayla again, only to see that her twin knows where this is going. Mikayla is standing behind Brady, shaking her head at Rebecca, eyes wide open in shock. Luckily, Brady doesn't see what Mikayla is doing. Rebecca gives her twin a very mischievous smile before turning to Brady once more. "Happen to like someone, maybe?" At this, Mikayla face-palms and Brady chuckles.

"Of course not." He tells her. "And even if I did like someone, you shouldn't be caring. This is my love life, not yours." He points to Rebecca. Brady goes to sit down on a couch in the throne room.

Mikayla, furious and embarrassed, walks up to her twin. "Are you crazy?!" She half-whispers/half-yells, hoping that Brady can't hear her. "It is way to early to ask him a question like that!"

"What?" Rebecca asks, acting as if she has done nothing wrong.

"He should not know about this!" Mikayla points her index finger at her twin, showing her that she is not at all happy with what she just did,

"Oh, but he will." Rebecca hums in a teasing manner, skipping to join Brady on the couch.

Mikayla follows the girl, still not very happy with her.

"Do you guys want to go on a walk in the village?" Brady asks the two.

"Sure!" Mikayla answers a bit too quickly.

"I would love to, but" She smiles at Mikayla. "I just don't feel like it."

Her excuse is absolutely horrible but it was enough for Brady to believe her.

"Oh, maybe next time then." Rebecca nods at the boys words, smiling even wider as she glances at Mikayla.

Mikayla shoots the girl a death glare. She then mouths the words, "You are so dead." only to make Rebecca smile.

Brady turns to Mikayla, unaware of the two girls' behaviors. "What about you, Mikayla?" He pulls Mikayla out of her thoughts. If he didn't, Mikayla would of planned of ways to kill Rebecca. But she decides to save them for later. "Do you still want to go?"

"Yes."

Brady stands up and walks over to her. "Great." He smiles.

As the two walk out of the castle doors, Mikayla turns her head to Rebecca who is still smiling. She has to turn her head back around, as she now has her attention focused on Brady. She thought of only one good thing that can come out of this: Spending an evening with Brady and possibly getting to know him better.

But, what the two don't know is that Brady does indeed like someone that is close to them. _Very_ close to them.


	12. An Evening with Brady

**I decided to update today since it's my birthday. Oh, and if you have the time, do you guys mind checking out Den Blue's new video? I have to admit, that video just became my favorite. Not just because of what's in it, but because it was made by the amazing Den Blue. **

******By the way, Den Blue, if you are reading this, I think you should know that I broke the replay button on that video; I just couldn't stop watching it! :D**

**Moving on, this chapter is short and mainly has dialogue. At least be glad it's an update.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**An Evening with Brady  
**_You can do this. It's just a walk through the village. It's not that hard._, Is all Mikayla thinks as she walks with Brady. Walking in the village with a boy isn't such a bad thing. But, when that boy is your crush that you can't get off your mind, IT'S A REALLY BAD THING.

Mikayla almost lost it. It takes a lot of willpower for her not to do something so stupid that can end their friendship. As they turn a corner, Mikayla nervously glances at the boy to her left. Luckily for her, he is paying attention to the route they take, not her. If he were to look her in the eye, she would most likely be dead. One look, just one look, makes her melt into a puddle. Either he's just _that_ attractive, or Mikayla can't stand staring into someone's eyes for a very long time. For now, she goes with little bit of both.

What kind of disappoints her is that Brady admitted to not liking anyone. Although she probably wasn't supposed to know that, she now knows, thanks to Rebecca. She's hoping that he doesn't mean it and that he really does like someone, more specifically, her.

The silence between them is slowly killing her. "So Brady," She says and the guard boy glances up at her. "Do you have a favorite color?"

"It would be either red or black." He answers. "And you?"

"My favorite color is blue." Mikayla tells him. "But if I would have to pick a favorite shade of blue, it would be royal blue."

A group of kids run past the two as Brady asks "What's it like to be in an American school.

"Why?" She questions. "Are the schools here different from what you saw in Kinkow?"

"_Very_." He says.

"How?"

"Well, for starters, we don't have a two building school." He tells her.

"Then what do you have?" Mikayla asks, curiosity running through her. "And the two building school thing is only for high school."

"We have twelve huts; one hut for each grade. Each class contains only thirteen students."

"So, there's about one-hundred and fifty-six students in that school?" Mikayla estimates the amount of students that attends Brady's school.

"Yeah, just about."

"Wow." Mikayla looks genuinely impressed.

"Why, are there fewer students who attended your school?" He asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No. There is around two-thousand students in that school."

"You're serious?" Brady is worried about the amount of students. He's been used to having less than that amount so more than two-hundred students terrify him.

"Yes, I'm serious."She repeats. "Are you in the tenth grade?"

"Eleventh." He corrects her. "I'm a year older than you, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." She remembers. "How come?"

Brady stares at her as if she has two heads. He then looks at her up and down, making sure that this is his friend and not some weirdo he meet off the streets. "Must you question that?!"

Mikayla laughs nervously, realizing that Brady thought of it to be disturbing; which it was. "No. No. NO!" She rushes to defend herself. "I did so NOT mean it that way!"

"Then don't ask that!" He exclaims.

The two then agree to pretend that nothing happened.

**(A/N: That was so NOT meant to be thought in a disturbing way. Please don't take that seriously. ...Or tell your parents...To be honest, it wasn't supposed to be interpreted as something very inappropriate. I wrote this note just to be safe and clear with you all. )**

~XXXX~

"Hey, when are you going to tell Rebecca and I about how we knew you when we were younger?" Mikayla asks.

"Yeah, about that," Brady stops walking. He stands in front of Mikayla, which causes Mikayla to stop as well and isn't such a good idea. The last time he stood so close to her, the girl almost hyperventilated. So, making that move was his mistake. "Don't ask about that for a while. I won't tell you anything. You just have to wait until I bring it up. And if you bring it up again, I most likely will forget about it all, okay?"

"Okay." Mikayla is a little disappointed that she may have to wait a year until Brady finally tells her. But this is something she'll never let go.

Brady slides his hands into his pockets, walking ahead of Mikayla who soon joins his side again.

~XXXX~

Brady and Mikayla spent the evening together learning about each other. For instance, Mikayla now knows that Mason is indeed one of those helicopter parents. Brady now knows about how shy and awkward Mikayla is. Both share their worst most embarrassing moments with each other, promising not to tell others about it.

Mikayla reveals to Brady that her only friend ever is Rebecca and that she has never been able to be-friend anyone else. She also reveals that Brady is her first ever guy-friend and isn't sure about their friendship. Brady teases her before revealing that he too has never had many friends before and becoming friends with Mikayla and Rebecca is a new thing for him.

Eventually their wonderful evening has to come to an end and the two have to go back to the castle.

Once the two head back to the castle, Mikayla doesn't seem so mad at Rebecca anymore. In fact, she wants to thank her for suggesting it. She still didn't get her chance with Brady, though. At least she's slowly becoming best friends with him.


	13. She's Closer Than You Think

**This chapter may have you excited more than before. And you'll soon see what I mean. ;P**

* * *

**She's Closer Than You Think  
**Mikayla doesn't know what it is. She doesn't know how exactly or why this happened. It's crazy what love makes you do. She can't explain it; it's impossible. Although Mikayla is a straight A student and can understand anything, this, she doesn't understand at all.

Maybe it's love at first sight. It most likely is considering the fact that her "tiny" crush on the guard boy grew pretty quickly. And the crazy thing is, she doesn't believe in love in first sight. She isn't very girly and she's pretty sure that this crush is allowing her to show her girly side. Mikayla has never been so close to a boy before-unless you count her Uncle Tom, but he's an adult—so being with Brady gives her a whole different perspective.

She thinks this through as she sits in the library of the castle, on a table and across from the guard boy. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking: Why she is sitting across from him when you should be sitting next to him? Or: Shouldn't they be elsewhere, like, out in the plaza or something? You're maybe even thinking this: Why don't one of them make a move and get over with it?

Well, it's complicated.

Mikayla sat in the library way before Brady came in. She came to read her new book in peace so she decided to go to the library. Brady, however, had just left school not even an hour ago and wanted to finish the heck load of homework he received. So, similar to Mikayla, he had decided to go to the library to get that work done.

But, when the guard boy was seen entering the library by Mikayla, it panic mode from there. Brady saw Mikayla and smiled. He walked over to the table she sat on and asked: "Is this seat taken?"

Mikayla nervously glanced up at the boy and back down at her book, "No. Go ahead and take it."

Brady tossed his books on the table, hung his back-pack at the back of a chair, and sat across from Mikayla. And, when that happened, Mikayla kept her eyes glued to her book. Her eyes glanced at the book Brady grabbed fist. "Is that supposed to be a history book?" She questioned, using her index finger to point at the thick, gray, and dusty book in his hands.

"Yes." He opened the book. "It's a very old book."

"I can tell." She commented, her eyes moving back to her book.

After this, there was a silence between them. It wasn't comfortable, for sure. It was a very awkward silence that none of them wanted to break. Mikayla was too engrossed in her book while Brady was focused on finishing his homework. Not a word was exchanged between the two. Mikayla was even careful not to turn the page too quickly so no sound would be made.

A half an hour later and the two are still sitting in silence. This was slowly, but painfully killing Mikayla, as she wanted to talk to the boy. She had finished her book twenty minutes ago and had waited for an opportunity to talk to Brady, who was still focused on his homework.

Ten minutes later and Brady finally finished his homework. Mikayla was relived at this because she thought that it had taken the boy a century to finish his work. And now, this is what they ended up doing:

Mikayla thinks that if she asks Brady a question that's been on her mind for a while now, it will be risky. The two are friends and as much as Mikayla wants them to be more than just that, she doesn't want to ruin their friendship. She nervously plays with her fingers as Brady watches her, amused.

Mikayla finally notices him, "Do you really think I'm entertaining?"

Brady sits back in his chair, palms resting on the table in front him. "Yes." He smirks.

"Well," She copies Brady's action's. "I've never found anyone who thought _I_ was entertaining."

Brady leans in, not too close, and says "_I_ still think you're entertaining. And I always will."

A thousand thoughts race through Mikayla's mind. _Did he just do what I think he did? Is he flirting with me? Is he? _As much as she tries to ignore these thoughts,she can't help but think back to the question that she was going to ask him. The question she forgot about. "Do you really like someone?" She blurts.

"Do you want to know who?" He teases, his smirk growing wider. Mikayla can swear that if that smirk grew any wider, she can melt right there, right then.

"Yes! I so badly do!" She gives in too easily. "Ever since Rebecca brought it up that one day, I can't stop thinking about it!"

Brady laughs at her behavior. "Alright."

"Is it someone we know? Someone that is close to us or something?"

"Calm down." Brady places a hand on her shoulder. Mikayla almost jumps on the table. And if it wasn't for Brady, she would have tackled him. She calmly returns to her seat, curiosity still shining in her eyes. "Yes, actually." He answers her previous questions. He leans in, and whispers in her ear, which drives her wild. "She's closer than you think she is. Everyone doesn't know I like her. Even _she_ is oblivious of my feelings for her. I've known her for five months and I've tried my best not to make my crush on her obvious. And know, she finally knows."

Realization strikes Mikayla as Brady leans back. He smiles a very devious smile. A shocked Mikayla looks at Brady.

That girl, the girl that Brady likes, may just be her.


	14. Our Little Secret

**I would've updated earlier, but I had to teach my twin French. (It's a long story, don't ask.) I also had homework to finish and boy, am I glad I got easy homework. **

**Anyways, thanks to you guys, I got 100 reviews! That's awesome! I love how you all were eager to know Mikayla's reaction, obviously shown through your reviews. Don't get too excited because Bra-Kayla started blossoming in the story; I'm not going to rush things between them. I'm just not that type of person. **

**Short chapter. I can't promise the amount of cliffhangers I'll add to the story. And when I do, I now that for a fact that I'll enjoy your reviews about them. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Our Little Secret  
**"Y-You like me?" Mikayla stutters. "You really do?"

"Yes." Brady runs a hand through his hair. "Do you like me back?"

"Of course, I like you back." Mikayla tells him.

"And you didn't tell me this, why?" Brady questions.

"I was afraid you'd never like me back! And now that you do…It's just…." The girl is speechless. This is something she did not see coming. "Wow.." Brady laughs at her. "And why didn't you tell me this? Why did you say you liked no one?"

"Because, I didn't need the whole world to know that I like you. If I were to tell Rebecca, she would accidently blurt this out to my dad, who does not agree on me dating anyone." He explains.

"True. But, wait."-She takes a moment to consider her words-"Your dad doesn't want you to date anyone? Why?"

"He thinks that they'll take control of me and make my world a living hell." That, is sort of a lie. There are things Brady prefers not to tell her. As long as he doesn't go into detail about his most recent relationship, he'll be fine. But, the truth will have to come out eventually. And that will not be told today.

"That must suck, now that you like me and all."

"It does." He nods in agreement. He feels bad for not being able to tell her. If he wants to get into a relationship with her, he has to tell her. Oh, if only life wasn't so hard.

"I would love to start a relationship with you, but I wouldn't want your dad to be mad." Mikayla says.

Brady thinks Mikayla's words over. He definitely doesn't want his dad to know about this new crush of his, for he will most likely ban the boy from ever seeing girls again. He wants to be with Mikayla and is sure that this relationship will be successful, unlike the previous one he had. Just a few weeks ago, he promised his father that he wasn't going to fall in love with another girl.

He also promised his father that their was no particular girl on his mind and that he surely wasn't in love with one of Queens. But, to be honest, opinions change, and so do people. He even said so himself that he couldn't get over his ex. That was before the walk in the village that one evening with Mikayla.

Sure, he might of liked her the first time he ever laid eyes on her. But, his crush on her grew so rapidly, he had to hide it. Lying to himself helped somewhat, but it just didn't feel right. And now, he knows that he truly loves her. The only problem is Mason. After all the promises he made, and things he swore on never doing again, he couldn't help himself.

He _has_ to be allowed to love someone. He _has_ to be able to chose his love life. With Mason as his father, he _needs_ to be treated properly and given the space that is needed. Brady can't believe he's doing this.

The promises shall be broken, just without Mason knowing.

He looks up at Mikayla, who went back to fumbling with her finger. He smiles inwardly. Brady has always found Mikayla to be beautiful both inside and outside. He realizes that he really means it today. "Mikayla?" The girl glances up at him. _Don't do it, DON'T DO IT!, _goes off in his head like a siren. His brain is rejecting it, but he says it anyways.

Mikayla, however, turns a light shade of red. This is the first time he calls her by her actual name, not _'My Queen'_.

Brady pauses for a moment, considering his next move. If he continues, he'll be braking all the promises he made with his father. At the moment, he can't control himself. He can't even stop himself from saying "I think we should do it; we should start a relationship. No one needs to know. _My dad_ won't even know."

Mikayla eyes widen. Her hands fall into her lap as she looks at the boy. "You're serious?" is all she can ask before the double doors of the library burst open, the guard boy's father and the Queen's twin sister standing in the door frame.


	15. Oblivious

**Oblivious  
**"THERE YOU ARE!" Rebecca exclaims, running to her twin's side, nearly choking her in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought I lost you!" She turns to Mason, an "I-told-you-so" look plastered on her face. "See, Mason? Didn't I tell you she will be here?"

"Yes, you did." His eyes move from Rebecca to Brady. Brady, noticing this, begins to tense up, afraid of his father. "And she's with Brady…"

Mikayla and Brady glance at each other, sharing similar looks. They both gulp, hoping that they didn't hear anything from their conversation.

"Actually Mason," Mikayla jumps into defense. "I was here to finish reading my new book. Brady had just entered, wanting to complete his homework as soon as possible." What a lie. She just lied to her very own sister and Mason.

"Uh-huh." Mason says, believing the girl for now. He may be—or he is—jumping to conclusions way too quickly. The two couldn't have done anything wrong for all he knows. That is why he is now planning on keeping an eye on Mikayla; he can't seem to trust her anymore. "Is this true, Brady?" He turns to his son, hoping that he would crack under pressure and tell him what he thinks is the truth.

Like Mikayla, Brady covers himself up with an excuse. He nods, gesturing to his textbook and opened back-pack. Mason searches for any type of sign that can show him that Brady is lying. He finds nothing and believes his son. He lets out a long sigh before walking away as if he had never saw them or even talked to them, for that manner.

Rebecca watches as Mason leaves. She waits for the right time to ask "You two did something, didn't you?" She winks at Mikayla, showing her that she is trying to work her "magic" on the two. Mikayla doesn't blush in embarrassment or start yelling at her to stay quiet. She knows where this is going and doesn't bother stopping her.

"We didn't do anything, My Queen." Brady acts like he usually does around Rebecca. Once Mason left, he is able to remain calm.

"So, how are you two getting along?" She slips into an empty chair next to Mikayla, playfully nudging her arm in the process. This is a mistake since Mikayla nudges her back, only harder. She lets out a small yelp, holding the side Mikayla elbowed her in, causing Mikayla to smirk.

"Actually, ever since you had suggested that Brady and I hung out together more often, we're becoming close friends. But, it's not like we're going to get into a relationship, that would be crazy, right, Brady?" She laughs nervously.

"Yeah."

"Maybe.." Rebecca says, a 'genius' idea forming in her head. "..You two should hang out more often..."

"But I don't want to be all alone!" Mikayla lies. Right now, she can honestly care less about the amount of time she hangs out with Rebecca.

"Don't worry, Mikayla!" Rebecca puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. This girl is oblivious of her sister lying to her. "I can always Skype with Boomer!"

"Wait, you still talk to Boomer?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I never lost contact with him!"

"Good for you!" Mikayla gives her sister a thumbs up. She then turns her head to roll her eyes.

Rebecca then realizes something. "I've got to get going if I want to go talk to Boomer!" She exclaims, not really caring if her friend of sister don't care. She then rushes out of the library, not looking back once.

Brady and Mikayla let out a heavy sigh. "Good thing she finally left." Brady comments.

"I thought that she'd never leave." Mikayla adds.

Brady smiles at Mikayla, "The two have no idea about us."

"Well, Rebecca is always blind and very gullible, so." Mikayla traces the outline of the title to her book with her finger. "Brady, were you serious when you said we should have a secret relationship? Or, was I just dreaming?" Her tone is hushed, just in case someone can be ease dropping on them. She wants to laugh but doesn't when she sees how serious Brady is.

"I wasn't kidding." He whispers back, shaking his head.

"But that will mean going against your dad!" Mikayla stares at him in disbelief. As she said before, she would love to start a relationship with him, but when you think about Mason, she doesn't even want to get ideas about it.

"But I can't wait an eternity just to be with the girl I like." He takes her hand in his, playing with her fingers. His eyes meet hers. "I can't." he whispers softly. This is a difficult decision for Mikayla. She can't decide what makes her happier: Being with her crush, or making sure Mason isn't mad at them.

"Mikayla," Brady stops playing with her fingers and just holds her hand. "Will you be my secret girlfriend?"

Saying yes won't mean that she won't stop worry about Mason. For now, she will. But later on, she will have to make sure that they don't plan on going in public with this. She doesn't even finish thinking it through as she pulls back a lose strand of her hair and says the only word that can escape her lips at that moment, "Yes."


	16. Secret Lovers with an Unexpected Turn

**I would've updated much earlier, but due to homework and annoying siblings, I had to put this chapter on a hold. Chapter somewhat based off of Selena Gomez's song "Undercover", just not exactly, though. (You should probably listen to that song to see where I am exactly going with this.) This, I know for a fact, will be an awful chapter.**

* * *

**Secret Lovers with an Unexpected Turn  
**Can doing something so wrong feel _so_ good? Who knew that going against someone's back can make you feel like a rebel? Or that keeping secrets and never telling anyone make you feel like a brand new person? Well, this is how Mikayla is feeling as she begins to secretly date the guard boy.

Mikayla has always been a good girl; she always plays by the rules. Not once has she broken it until that one day.

She doesn't know why she ever said yes. Was it the thought of finally being with her crush that got her there? Or was it the fact that she got so caught up in the moment that she would just say anything? At that time, it felt like a horrible idea to agree. Now, whenever she looks back, she regrets absolutely nothing.

Mikayla doesn't have to worry about her dreams never coming true-they just did! She never believes in that "Dreams can always come true" junk until now. If you keep trying, it will eventually come true and for her, it worked out quiet perfectly. But, there can be consequences that come along with that.

Ever heard of "Careful what you wish for"? Well, about that, Mikayla wished that she will be in a _public_ relationship with Brady. Instead of that, she got a _private_ relationship. It's not that it's a bad thing-its not, it's a great thing, really-its just the fact that she dreamt of this happing differently. _Much_ differently.

She shouldn't be complaining. She finally got him, didn't she? There's nothing to argue about. But, once she thinks about it, there is _one_ thing that she should be careful of. Or one _person_.

Mason.

His voice continues to haunt her. She can't shake him off. And every time she does, his voice finds another way to taunt her. She can imagine the Sasquatch's behavior if they ever told him: clenched teeth, machete unsheathed and held under Brady's throat, constant yelling. This is something she hopes to never see in real life.

She knows that Mason disapproves of Brady dating for some unknown reason. Because of that 'unknown reason' she is curious. She wants to know why Mason wants Brady to stay far away from girls as possible. Mikayla constantly asks the boy but gets nothing. Brady shrugs it off, changing the topic as soon as possible.

The two have been together for two weeks now. Everyone is still oblivious of this. Both relived, Brady more than Mikayla. Mikayla is glad that Rebecca doesn't know a thing. If she does, she might as well scream it to the whole island, Mason more than anyone. This, a risk she won't take. As for Brady, he doesn't need Mason to know about this. Unlike Rebecca, Mason won't tell everyone he knows. More like kill the two teenagers than freak out and gossip about it.

If any of the two know about this, chaos will break loose.

Even Brady's ex doesn't have to know about this! One of the reasons Brady doesn't trust Rebecca is because she can tell the whole island about this. Even the world is how far she might go! Unfortunately for him, his ex still lives on Kinkow. And if she were to hear this, she as well as Mason would want answers. Hopefully, this doesn't happen and no one other than him and Mason know about his ex.

Little does he know, Rebecca happened to ease drop the same day Mason and Brady had one of their 'talks'. She hasn't told anyone, including Mikayla about this yet. The only problem is that she doesn't know the full story yet. Rebecca, being Rebecca, has to know more. She can't go on without knowing the full story. Since she can't gather more about this, she has to tell Mikayla what she already knows. With that being decided, she rushes off to find Mikayla.

Rebecca knows for a fact that Mikayla is with Brady-obviously suggested by her. She than finds her at the beach, still with Brady. She stands at a far distance, oblivious to the fact that Brady's hand is draped around her twins shoulder. "Hey Mikayla!" This startles the two, making them jump apart.

"Hey Rebecca!" Mikayla tries to act as normal as possible.

Rebecca quickly runs over to the two. She knows that telling this to Mikayla in front of Brady is a horrible idea. But, she can't help herself! She waited a month and now, she just has to tell her! "This is something so unbelievable. _I_ couldn't even believe it myself. I mean, this just tops anything."

"Anything?" Mikayla asks, a little worried about Rebecca. For all she knows, Rebecca may finally know about her secret relationship with the guard boy.

"Yes." Rebecca continues. "I've been dying to tell you this ever since the day I heard it! It was killing me not to tell you! Anyways, I don't know a lot about this and I do. But, this, I'm pretty sure it true. Can you bel-"

"Rebecca!" Mikayla harshly interrupts her twin. "Can you get to the point?!"

"But I'm not done yet!" She whines.

"Just say it already!" Mikayla snaps.

"Okay." Rebecca sighs. She glances at Brady and then back to Mikayla. "Brady had an ex-girlfriend."


	17. Saved For Now

**School has kept me quiet occupied which explains why I haven't uploaded anything in about a week. I have school off today, so I decided to update. This chapter was completed in a rush so I apologize if this isn't a very good chapter. **

**I hate to break it to you guys, but three more chapters and Plot Twist is done. But no worries! I'll make a sequel! It will be loosely based off of second season, but episodes won't be re-written. (Too much to think about.) The sequel will include action while this one is about drama. The final book to this trilogy (yes, it will be a trilogy) will be filled with both romance and action. How do you like that?**

**But there's one tiny problem. I need help creating a title for the sequel. If you want, you can review your idea. It has to be creative and interesting. I can't come up with anything better than "POK Plot Twist: Season 2". That's not very creative so I would love if you guys help me come up with a better title! (This is optional, not mandatory.) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

* * *

**Saved For Now  
**There are things you shouldn't say. Things that need to be kept as a secret. It should never even be revealed. If you barely know something about someone and believe it's not a rumor but indeed a fact, don't go off and tell your twin about it! Especially if you say it in front of the person this is about! Rebecca knows she made a mistake saying this to Mikayla and in front of Brady; she just doesn't think that's something to worry about at a moment like this.

Staying quiet is one thing she should have done. _Should_. But she didn't. She had to go and tell Mikayla even though she didn't exactly know the full story. And like this stopped her.

"How do you even know?" Brady asks, hoping Rebecca doesn't know the whole story. If she knows, who knows what will happen. He can predict his whole world falling into to pieces again all thanks to her. Talking about this topic brings his worst nightmares back even though he has been trying to forget about them and move on in life. Which he has, just before Rebecca brought it back!

"Ah, so it's true!" Rebecca points a finger at the boy, causing him to glare at her. _Okay, so maybe she doesn't know __**everything**__. But that doesn't mean she isn't clueless and forgetful._

Mikayla stands there, unable to speak. She is actually quite interested in seeing where this is going. The most surprising part is that she doesn't seem so shocked at all! And not as much as Rebecca! All she can think of is how dramatic these past two months have been. Her life hasn't been filled with this much drama until she and Rebecca came to Kinkow. Once she thinks about it, her life has never been dramatic until now.

"Tell us about this girl!" Rebecca demands.

Brady sighs, turning his back to her and heading towards the castle. The two girls follow after him, Mikayla still quiet and Rebecca still bombarding him with questions.

"Who is she?" Brady keeps walking. "Her name? Her appearance? Her age?" Brady shakes his head. No reply. "I need to know!"

At this, Brady finally stops, making Rebecca and Mikayla stop as well. "Do you really want to know?"

"YES!" She answers impatiently.

He turns around, and continues to walk, knowing this will only annoy Rebecca. Mikayla stands besides Rebecca and watches her sister react to this.

Rebecca follows the boy, grabs his arm, and forces him to face her. "Well? Aren't you going to tell us?"

"No."

"And why is that so?"

"I don't like to talk about it. It was the past, this is the present. Don't even bother trying to get answers." He explains.

"Well you tell us eventually?"

"Yeah, _eventually_."

"Brady, please!"

"What does it matter?" He asks. "Why do you want to get involved in my love life? Do you think _I_ care about _your_s?"

"He has a point." Mikayla finally speaks. She turns to Rebecca. "There should be no reason to bug him about his love life. I mean, do you see him doing it to you?"

They're right. Rebecca just can't realize that. She has a difficulty understanding that. But, she's used to Mikayla because she always has to be right about everything. "You're right." Rebecca nods. "I'm sorry for bothering you about this, Brady."

"It's alright." He then glances at his wristwatch and gets alarmed. "Let's get back to the castle. I need to check in with my dad before I go on my guard shift and I can't have you two wondering around this island alone."

The two girls then follow the guard boy back to the castle. The topic previously spoken about is ignored. And Brady is saved from having to spill his secret. Well, for now. Crossed fingers can really benefit a person like Rebecca.


End file.
